


Jericho

by Jayde_Amali



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Stephen Jameson is an Ultra Agent, Stephen can do more than just stop time, Uncle/Nephew Incest, paranormal!jedikiah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali
Summary: Stephen Jameson grew up at a secret Ultra laboratory training his whole life for deep cover operations. At age 19, he has been deemed ready to get his first assignment.





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> I have actually been working on this for a long time now. I will update tags when I need to. There will be BDSM elements later in the story. No one is what they seem to be. That is all I will stay as we start this tale.

Stephen Jameson’s life was about to get complicated. As if it already wasn't. He just turned nineteen and still wasn't allowed to go outside without supervision. The only contact he had with people from the outside world were his teachers, both school and for training, and one man that was only known as The Founder. His home was an Ultra secret project called Jericho. He had no memories other than the facility that he called home. He was told that his family had been killed in a car wreck because they had tried to take Stephen away in order to turn him against Ultra.

Stephen stood up on the king sized bed in order to look out the one small window in his room. He sighed as he looked out over the trees that lined the small creek he could see. He wanted to go out there, but he knew he couldn't. He turned around and slid down the wall to the mattress. He glared at the suppression cuff on his wrist. It was there every second he wasn't training his abilities. Ever since he had managed to teleport out of the building when he was sixteen for a bit of fresh air, they had never left him alone without the fucking thing on. He wouldn't have run away from them. Even though he couldn't leave, this was still his home. It was the only one he knew.

He hated this room. It was so impersonal. If he thought about it hard enough, he could swear that there should be someone else there with him. It was strange to think about. He'd never shown interest in anyone before, with one exception, but sometimes, right before he fell asleep at night, he could swear the bed should have someone else there. Someone tucked up against him, breath tickling the back of his neck, an arm around his chest. It always caused a migraine to think about it too much, so he shook it off each time as just wishing his crush was with him.

Stephen looked over at the desk that he had done all his schoolwork at. He had a laptop as well, but all of his computer activities were monitored and most sites were blocked to him. He'd heard about Facebook, Reddit, and Twitter, but he couldn't access them. All the laptop was really good for was playing video games. They had gotten him a large selection of games. Call of Duty, Battlefield, Mass Effect, Splinter Cell, and several others that were military oriented. He didn't know why it surprised him since they were training him for special operations. He just didn't know why they were keeping him so socially stunted.

Stephen was about to get up and play a game when the door opened and Dr. Jason Lannister strode in. "Stephen? The Founder has requested a meeting. If you'll come with me?” He motioned toward the door.

Stephen stretched out and slipped his shoes on, taking the extra moment to tie them in double knots. He knew Lannister hated when he was slow, so he took a small amount of pleasure in making him wait. Lannister had been his personal nightmare since he could remember. The doctor had put him through test after test that turned Stephen into a freak, even among other paranormals. He knew that the others could read minds, move objects, and teleport, which was all freaky cool, but he could stop time, which he had only managed once in a moment of fear, which he knew he had done, but he couldn't remember what had scared him so badly that he’d done it. He could also bend reality. That was something he was told was also unique to him. The one thing he couldn't do was kill. The Founder hadn't forced that injection on him, but he had to wonder if that was what was coming. He'd asked, and every time, Stephen had refused. He didn't want to kill anyone.

Stephen stood up and left the room. He waited in the bland hallway until Lannister joined him, then followed the doctor through the building to another room. He was let in and left alone.

Nice to speak with you again, Stephen. The familiar voice came through and Stephen sighed, sitting down in the closest chair.

You aren't coming to see me? Stephen couldn't help but feel a little angry that The Founder wasn't there. He'd actually missed not seeing him the past few weeks. The Founder may be nameless, but he was the only one who had really been nice to Stephen. At times, it seemed like he understood what Stephen was going through.

I'm not able to today. I wanted to be there, Stephen, in order to give you your first assignment personally. Please believe me. Look on the desk. You'll find a file. Your assignment is in there.

Stephen stood up and went to the desk. He opened the file folder with trembling hands. This is it. His first assignment. He was ready. He looked at the first page, then the photo. Dr. Jedikiah Price.


	2. Don't Walk Away

Stephen knew the name and already had this same exact photo of Dr. Price, but had never met the man. He was Stephen's one exception. Lannister had talked about Dr. Price as if the man were a legend. He skimmed over his orders. So I'm just to get him to trust me? Become his confidant?

I want to know what he's up to. Everything is in that file, Stephen. It is imperative that he believes you're human.

Stephen nodded as he continued to read through the file. Apparently, he was heading to New York City. The thought both scared and thrilled him. I'll do my best, Sir. He closed the file, tucked it under his arm, and opened the door. He scowled at Lannister and held his arm out expectantly.

Lannister smirked, but removed the suppression cuff. He watched Stephen rub at his wrist lightly. "Someone is waiting outside to take you to the city. You've been entered into Ultra's files as a transfer from Phoenix. It goes without saying that you do not need to put yourself in a position where you're given an order to kill someone. I doubt it will be a problem, but Dr. Price is not known for being accommodating. He can be a bit of an asshole really. He may give the order just to fuck with your head. Your profile is in that file. I suggest you memorize it." He pocketed the cuff as he led Stephen out of the building and to an SUV.

Once Stephen was inside the vehicle, he opened the file again. He flipped to his own information. He was Stephen Johnson, a transfer from Phoenix with a shady past. He killed a breakout in front of an Ultra agent when the woman attacked him. He was given the option of working for Ultra or going to prison, which he found out later would have meant his death at the hands of Ultra. He was sent to the New York office because of an incident with a breakout that left him with PTSD. Headquarters wanted him as far away from Phoenix as possible while staying in the United States. New York was the largest office available with a spot for a human agent that wouldn't have to go on field work right away. He was being ordered to see a staff psychiatrist once a week, which was probably his contact inside the office. His position was to be a desk job until he was deemed fit to return to the field, which, of course, would be never.

Stephen looked up to see the scenery flying by. "How long until we reach the city?"

"About two hours, kid. Might as well read up and get very familiar with that stuff, Mr. Johnson." The driver glanced at him through the rear view mirror.

Stephen nodded. "Yeah. I know." He returned to the photo of Dr. Price. The man was handsome. Very handsome. He let his fingertips trail over the man's face in the photo before biting his lip in order to calm down. He did not need this right now. The man was in his forties and very likely straight. He didn't need Dr. Price to know he had a crush and he'd had one for a while. He turned the page, though kept the photo out. He read over the information on Dr. Price. He was never given all the details on the man. Just a name. Forty-five years old, human, director of the New York City branch of Ultra, geneticist… Stephen paused and looked back at the photo. He frowned. The doctor was a geneticist. Not good. If he thought to check Stephen's genetic makeup himself, he might catch him. He forced himself to calm down. If that happened, he'd bend reality and make Dr. Price think he was reading a human's genetic code instead. He'd done it many times for Dr. Lannister. Fooling another human would be easy. He continued reading. Dr. Price was able to sense when he was being read telepathically, which was highly unusual from what he'd been told before about humans, but because he was also trained to spot paranormals it shouldn't have been all that surprising. That would make this difficult, but not impossible. He would just have to be cautious in dealing with the doctor.

The trip went by in a blur while he was busy committing the file to memory and Stephen soon realized the car had stopped. The door opened and the driver stood there. "Mr. Johnson?" Stephen looked up and got out. The driver took the file from Stephen. "I'll drop this off at your apartment as well as your other things." He handed Stephen a small card with an address.

Stephen nodded and put it in his pocket. "Thank you. I guess I should go and meet my new boss." He looked toward the metal door leading out of the garage and into the building.

The driver nodded with a snort. "Yeah. He's expecting you." He went around to the other side of the car and got in. He waited until Stephen was inside the building before driving away.

Stephen jumped as the car door made a louder sound than he was used to. He jumped again when he was spotted and called to. He spun toward the sound of the voice, breathing accelerated. He went with the agent in order to go see Dr. Price. When he walked into the man's office, he didn't even hear the initial greeting he was given. He was too busy staring.

Jedikiah Price raised a brow. "Mr. Johnson?" He hid the smirk that threatened to escape. When Stephen focused on him, he tried again. "As I was saying, I'm glad to have you on board." He motioned to a chair, waiting for the teen to take a seat before sitting behind his desk. He tapped on a file on his tablet. "I am concerned, however, about your PTSD." He leaned back in his chair. "Care to tell me what happened?"

Stephen took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "With all due respect, Sir, I don't like to talk about it."

Jedikiah nodded slowly, then glanced up at the two agents still in his office. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" He frowned at them until they left. He looked back at Stephen. "I'm not going to push, Stephen. Can I call you Stephen?" At the teen's nod, he leaned forward. "I'm just not sure why you were transferred here. We have the highest number of breakouts and a lot of them are dangerous or scared or both. Our field staff see more action than any other location. Now, I'm willing to put you on a desk for now. I see you've been ordered to the staff psychiatrist once a week." He looked back at the file on his tablet. "I expect you to keep those appointments. You'll be running dispatch until the psychiatrist releases you to active field status."

Stephen nodded. "Yes, Sir." He looked down at his hands, realizing they were trembling. He balled them into fists and tried to stop the shaking. He looked back up at Jedikiah, noticing the man's attention on his hands.

Jedikiah pointed to Stephen's hands. "Yeah, that's not going to be a problem, is it?" He looked up at Stephen.

Stephen caught the flash of worry and then irritation in Jedikiah's eyes. "I hope not, Sir. Sorry, Sir." He sighed, closing his eyes and forcing his hands to still. "It's just a change to my routine. I'll settle in a few days."

Jedikiah frowned, but nodded. "Let me be clear. This was not my decision or my choice. If it were, you never would have been transferred here. This is not the best place for someone with PTSD to recover. Now don't take that to mean I don't want you, or any other person in this office, to be here. I do. I'm just very concerned about your ability to recover here. There are other offices with less activity that would be much better."

Stephen opened his eyes and looked at Jedikiah. For a minute, he thought Jedikiah was about to send him away or ship him off to another office. He forced the panic down. "I understand. It was something about getting as far away from Phoenix as possible, but still remaining in the country." He took a deep breath. "Long story short, I killed a kid. He wasn't supposed to be there. Haven't gotten over it." He kept his eyes on Jedikiah and didn't miss the brief flash of sympathy in his eyes.

Jedikiah was silent for a long minute before nodding slowly. "Human kid?" He closed his eyes after Stephen nodded. He opened his eyes and met Stephen's eyes, voice soft and his tone conveying his concern. "What went wrong?" He'd already read the report in Stephen's file.

Stephen closed his eyes and shook his head. "Sorry, Sir, but I'd rather not go into it. Maybe some other time, but, and I mean no offense, I don't know you well enough, and I don't have my medication with me at the moment."

Jedikiah nodded, choosing not to push things. He didn't want the kid to have a breakdown on his first day. "I understand." He stood up. "Let me show you where you'll be working from?" He waited for Stephen to stand up before leading him out to the other room. He stopped at an empty chair. "This is where we track breakouts. You'll be watching for signals and informing agents about anything out of the ordinary."

Stephen nodded and looked over the screens. "Of course, Sir." He looked back at Jedikiah.

Jedikiah motioned for Stephen to continue following. "You'll start tomorrow." Once he had Stephen out in the hallway, he put an arm around the teen's shoulder on instinct. "Right now, I want you to rest up for tomorrow. You need some time to adjust to a new routine. I'll take you to your apartment so you can get moved in and comfortable." He didn't know why he put an arm around Stephen, but it felt right. He ignored the dull throb that indicated the start of a headache. It was probably because the kid looked so lost at the moment. He shook it off and led the kid down the hallway.

Stephen had to remind himself to breathe when the man's arm went around him. He barely focused on what was being said. "Umm, yes, Sir." It felt familiar, yet strange. It was almost as though he had felt that arm around him before. He had to fight off the beginnings of a headache.

"Good. I'll take you there myself and make sure you get settled." Jedikiah led Stephen toward the elevator down to the garage. Once they got into Jedikiah's SUV, Stephen gave him the address from the card. Jedikiah hummed softly. "I know the place." He made the short drive to another building and parked in the garage.

Stephen got out, a small frown showing. He walked beside Jedikiah, though he didn't know where he was going. He stopped paying attention until Jedikiah's hand closed around his arm and stopped him from walking forward.

"It's right here, Stephen." Jedikiah seemed a little amused. He noticed Stephen's glance toward the door, then the electronic lock. "Oh, yes, I had the key made for you." He took the key card from his pocket.

"You knew where I'd be living?" Stephen's frown deepened, but he watched Jedikiah touch the key card to the lock. The door clicked open and Jedikiah dragged Stephen into the apartment, putting the key card on a table next to the door.

"Of course." Jedikiah let Stephen go once the door was closed. "I make it my business to know about those who work for me. I'm the one who set you up in this building. I've also read your file several times." He looked at Stephen. "I'm curious. We don't take on many teenagers, Stephen. Especially not for field work. How did you manage it?"

Stephen shrugged, though he was looking around the apartment. "I just did. I dropped out of school. Left home. Got into trouble with a paranormal. Killed her when I thought she was going to kill me. Richard was there, saved my ass, then offered me a job instead of prison for murder. I took the job."

"And didn't know exactly what you were getting into." Jedikiah followed Stephen through the apartment. "Now that you're in it deep, do you regret it?"

Stephen paused in front of the door to the bedroom. He turned to look at Jedikiah. "Well, it was this or prison. I chose this. Why are you asking?" He caught a flash of something he couldn't identify and tacked on a quick, "Sir."

Jedikiah nearly ran into Stephen when he stopped and turned. He looked down at the teen. "It was just a question. And we're not at the office. You can call me Jed." He started to take a step backward when he noticed the flush that spread over the teen when their lack of personal space registered. He stopped and stood his ground. "Are you okay? You seem a little… flustered." He let one hand barely brush against Stephen's. There was something about this teen that pulled at him. It was enough to make him ache with the need to touch him more.

Stephen swallowed hard, then took a reluctant step back. "I'm fine." He looked into the bedroom and relaxed a little as he saw his duffel bag sitting there. He went over to it and opened it. He could feel Jedikiah's eyes on him. "I just need…"

"Your medication," finished Jedikiah as he leaned up against the door frame. "Oh, don't mind me." He watched as Stephen found the pill bottles and pulled them out. He watched Stephen open one bottle and shake out a blue pill. He moved only when Stephen headed out of the bedroom to go to the kitchen. He didn't move to follow. Instead, he went into the bedroom and picked up the pill bottles. He read the labels and set them back down.

Stephen went back to the bedroom and paused. “I'd have told you what they had me on if you'd asked, Sir.”

Jedikiah nodded once and looked at Stephen. He sighed inwardly as his attempt to become more familiar with the teen didn't take. He'd try again later. “It was in your file." He shrugged. "But the dose levels were not." He looked back at the bottles. "I was curious. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have looked." He moved away from the dresser and toward Stephen. "The dose is fairly strong, Stephen. I trust you'll let me know if you start having trouble?"

Stephen didn't respond for a moment before he finally sighed and nodded. "Of course." He crossed to the bed and pulled out another pill bottle. "I also take Ambien." He moved to set it down next to the other two bottles.

"Amitriptyline for the depression. Clonazepam for anxiety. Ambien for, what, nightmares?" Jedikiah picked up the third bottle and looked at it briefly.

Stephen nodded. He took the bottles, including the one from Jedikiah's hand, and put them in the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He wasn't sure what to do here. The file had indicated that Dr. Price could be difficult to crack because he was so closed off to people. Instead, the man was standing in his bedroom and acting concerned. He seemed so familiar and yet a complete stranger. He wanted to kiss him so badly, but he wasn't sure how the man would take that. It could mess everything up. He stared in the mirror for a few seconds before braving the other room again. The doctor had left the room, but Stephen heard him walking in the hallway. He left the bedroom to see Dr. Price heading to the front door. “Umm, thank you, Sir.”

Jedikiah turned to see the teen in the doorway to the bedroom. He nodded before placing a hand on the door knob. “If you need anything, don't hesitate to call.” He paused, looking like he was about to say something else before he shook his head. “Good night, Stephen. I'll see you tomorrow morning.”

Stephen barely nodded and managed a soft, “Good night,” in return before Jedikiah had disappeared through the door. He walked over and locked it. He just didn't know what to make of this. He sighed and went back to the bedroom and tried to relax. He was so wound up from the day that he got into his bag and grabbed a fourth pill bottle. He opened it and took out a pill. The others were placebos, but this one was the real deal. Lannister seemed to have known that he might actually need anti-anxiety medications. He put the bottle back in the bag and went to get some water to down the pill. He crawled into bed, deciding that unpacking could wait for a day or two.


	3. Don't Let Go

A week later, Stephen was sitting in front of the staff psychiatrist. He was not sure what to make of the situation. He was right in thinking the psychiatrist was his contact. Their meeting started simple with discussion of the incident in Phoenix for show before slipping to the background.

_How are things with your target?_

_Strange. I was told he'd be difficult, yet he's been kind to me._

_Dr. Price has never been easy to get to know. Nor does he let anyone in his head without a direct order and even then, he fights against it. He knows how to deflect us, Stephen. He's also never been what you could call nice._

_This goes beyond just being nice. In the past week, I've found out he's my neighbor and I can't figure out why. No one else from Ultra lives in the building. He's brought dinner to me three times and cooked for me twice, all so I didn't have to get out around a crowd. He took me out for dinner once to a place that was small and had only a couple others there. He was careful to keep me focused on him the whole time._

_Sounds like he likes you, Stephen. You can use this to get close to him._

_Wait, what do you mean?_

_Stephen, Dr. Price is a lonely man. We all know it. He works here, often long hours. He goes home. Alone. Just as you've been watching him, so have I. He likes you, Stephen. I think he wants to get to know you better. This is a good thing, but you'll have to be careful. Either move things along or keep him at arms length._

Oh. Stephen sighed as he understood what was being said. He looked down at his hands, then at the clock. He stood up and left the room as his time was up. He spent the rest of the day thinking about how to handle the situation with Dr. Price. Could he really kiss the man at some point? Would Jedikiah accept that? Would he want more? Could he go through with that? Did he want sex with the older man? He wasn't completely sure, but he thought he might. He did know he wanted the man to hold and kiss him, maybe even lay in bed together, just wrapped around each other.

Jedikiah looked up as Stephen took his seat. He leaned back in his chair, watching the teen for a moment before forcing himself to focus on his work. When he looked up again, it was getting dark outside. He and Stephen were the only two left from the day shift, and Stephen was knocking on his door. He motioned for him to come in.

Stephen opened the door and came in. He waited for the door to close behind him. "It's getting late and I didn't know if you wanted me to wait for you or…" He broke off, biting his bottom lip lightly.

Jedikiah watched the teen, then sighed. "I'm sorry, Stephen. I shouldn't have given you the impression that I did."

Stephen's brows furrowed as he shook his head. "I'm not sure what you mean, Sir. You've been very welcoming and I, well, I like having someone here who…" He sighed, "who cares. It's been nice. I don't think anyone ever cared before.”

Jedikiah set his pen down and closed the file he was working on. "You ready to leave now?" At Stephen's nod, he got up and put his jacket on, then shoved the file in his briefcase. He closed it and joined Stephen in walking down the hallway.

Stephen let a small smile show that turned into a shy one as the older man slipped his arm around his shoulders. The arm didn't move, even when they were in the elevator. He leaned into the touch ever so slightly. He felt the arm disappear only when they got to Jedikiah's SUV.

Jedikiah shook his head slightly in confusion before he got into the SUV. He'd noticed Stephen's leaning into his touch. Yeah, he was attracted to the teen. It's not like Stephen wasn't legal. He was barely legal, but still legal. He didn't expect that attraction to be reciprocated. After a week of nothing, he was prepared to give up the chase. Stephen was now showing some interest. He made up his mind to take this slow. He had to make sure Stephen didn't feel forced into this.

Stephen was silent for the short drive to their building. He was silent from the car to the elevator. Once inside for the ride up, he got the courage to look up at Jedikiah. The older man was watching him closely. "I'm not sure what you want from me, Sir."

Jedikiah sighed softly. "We're not at the office, Stephen. I told you that you can call me Jed." He held himself still since he wanted to crowd the younger man's space too badly. He did allow himself to reach over and brush a stray lock of hair back behind Stephen’s ear. He saw the sudden panic start to overcome the teen and he immediately stepped back with a soft apology.

Stephen bolted the second the doors opened. He heard the footsteps after him. He tried to get his key card out, even though his hands were shaking badly. He didn't realize how close the footsteps were until he felt hands covering his own.

"Stephen, you need to calm yourself down. Just breathe. One breath at a time. You're safe. Take another breath. Hold it. Now let it go." Jedikiah's voice was soft, yet commanding. He saw Stephen's attempt at getting himself back under control while following his simple directions. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you like that. It's clear you aren't ready for…." He was cut off by lips pressing against his own in a clumsy kiss. It was shocking enough that he froze. When those lips started to disappear, he curled his hand around the back of Stephen's neck and gently pulled him back in. Soft lips touched his again and he melted into the contact. It had been too long for him. Way too long. He didn't really know this kid, but he was so lonely. He'd missed being intimate with anyone. It was always too risky with his job. But something about this kid, it felt so right.

Stephen got a flash of how lonely Jedikiah was. It surprised him, though he didn't outwardly react. It felt like he had been separated from his lover for years and it was killing a part of him to be apart. He wanted to cry with how badly Jedikiah was hurting from loneliness. He fumbled for the key card and finally got it out of his pocket. He touched it to the lock and pulled the older man inside his apartment. He heard the door slam shut as Jedikiah kicked it closed. He finally pulled away from the kiss, his face flushed and his breathing ragged. He focused on the other man and was surprised to see him looking much the same way he must have looked.

Jedikiah wasted no time as he pushed Stephen toward the bedroom. He wasted little time between kisses in getting Stephen's clothes off, having to stop Stephen from trying to help since he kept getting them tangled up. By the time Stephen's legs hit the bed, they were both undressed.

Stephen was pushed down on the bed. He immediately scooted back, his eyes on the older man as he climbed on the bed and crawled up over Stephen, kissing up his legs, over his hips, sucking on his nipples, then collarbone, before settling between Stephen's legs. A mouth claimed his and Stephen let out a soft whimper. He heard the answering moan and rocked his hips upward in response.

Jedikiah hissed softly, breaking the kiss to lick over Stephen's neck. "Don't suppose you have any lube and condoms here?" He didn't hold out much hope. He didn't think he'd ever get to this point with the teen. He was completely unprepared for this. He could always go to his apartment, but that would mean getting dressed and then having time to think about what a bad idea this really was.

Stephen nodded and pointed to the small bedside table. "Top drawer." He hadn't planned for this possibility, but he was nineteen years old and expected to have a sex drive. He'd never expected to use them unless it was with this exact man on top of him. He was still a little stunned at the fact that he was here, about to fuck him. He was even more stunned that, yes, he did want to feel this man inside him. Very much so. He'd never found the thought of penetrative sex appealing before.

Jedikiah pulled back long enough to get into the drawer and find both lube and a condom. He set them down and looked down at Stephen. "You don't have to do this, Stephen. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. In here, I'm not your boss. Okay?"

Stephen reached up, curling his hand around the back of Jedikiah's head, fingers running through the short strands. "Don't stop. Please. I don't feel forced, Sir." He gasped as Jedikiah surged forward, lips crashing hard against his own. His wrists were grabbed and pressed into the bed above his head.

"Keep them there." Jedikiah hadn't expected Stephen to submit to him like this, and he wanted the teen at his mercy. He'd let it play out and see if Stephen wanted to submit fully, or if he wanted to just keep it light enough that neither would need a safe word. He kissed and nipped his way over Stephen's chest, paying attention to the teen's nipples. He heard the strangled moan and looked up. "I want to hear you, Stephen. Don't hold back."

Stephen gripped the bed sheets tightly as he strained to keep his arms above his head. He nodded to Jedikiah and let the shout escape as his left nipple was bitten sharply. He arched up into the contact. "Jed!" He gasped. "Want to touch you. Please, let me touch you."

Jedikiah chuckled at the shout, then nodded to Stephen. "You can touch me." He leaned into the immediate contact on his shoulders and head. He returned his attention to the teen underneath him as he kissed over Stephen's stomach, sliding down his body and nipping at his hips.

Stephen tried to nudge Jedikiah to where he really wanted that mouth, but every time he tried, Jedikiah would push his hands away, pinning them to the bed briefly, before letting them go. When Stephen stopped trying to direct him, Jedikiah finally palmed his cock lightly, causing him to let out a low groan.

Jedikiah wrapped a hand around Stephen's cock, stroking him gently before flicking his tongue over the tip, tasting the teen. He looked up at Stephen, meeting his eyes as he closed his mouth over the teen.

Stephen watched as he was swallowed down, letting a strangled sound between a moan and whimper escape. He let his head fall back and slid his eyes shut. He heard the soft snick of the bottle, then felt slippery fingers searching. He squirmed a little, tensing up as he did.

Jedikiah took that to mean stop, so he pulled back completely, looking down at Stephen. "Are you okay with this?" He ran his dry hand over Stephen's thigh, searching in his eyes.

Stephen hesitated, then finally nodded. "Yeah. I've just never…. umm… with anyone." He saw something flash in the older man's eyes. Understanding, maybe?

Jedikiah nodded. "Just relax, Stephen. I'll take care of you. I promise." He swallowed and slid back down after Stephen nodded. He pressed kisses to the underside of the teen's cock, while his slick fingers were trailing over and behind his balls and searching for the tight ring of muscle. When he found it, he ran his fingertip over it, feeling as the muscles quivered and tensed, only to relax again. "Trust me, Stephen."

Stephen tried to focus on his mission. Jedikiah's guard was down. He thought he could get in his mind right now. He was about to try and skim surface thoughts when his concentration was broken by a single fingertip. Instead of focusing on his mission, he started focusing on relaxing. Before now, he wouldn't have thought he'd enjoy this. He didn't consider sex with a man. He didn't even consider sex with a woman. Hell, he'd never even touched himself before. He'd never felt this way. Period. Sure he'd had a crush on this man, but he'd only felt as though he'd want kisses and cuddles. He hadn't even realized he'd relaxed enough until that fingertip slid in. He immediately tensed up and the fingertip pulled back and started massaging again. This felt alien, but so right.

Jedikiah kissed Stephen's thigh. "Relax, Stephen, love, just relax." He worked one finger in again, pausing every time Stephen tensed up. "If you want me to stop, just tell me. I want you to enjoy this. Not feel like you have to do this. Right here, right now, I’m not your boss.”

Stephen took several deep breaths, forcing himself to relax with each one. "No, I'm fine. I want to do this. I really do. I just haven't…" He really did want this. It was new, yet familiar. It both scared and excited him.

"I know." Jedikiah teased Stephen's rim with a second finger. He rested his head against Stephen's thigh, also pushing the teen's legs apart further.

Stephen whimpered at the teasing, then gasped as he felt the second fingertip begin to push in. "Never wanted this with anyone before I met you, Jed. You're the first. The only one I've ever wanted like this." He bit his lip, relaxing just enough for the second finger to join the first.

Jedikiah swallowed as he looked up at Stephen. "Seriously?" He hadn't figured Stephen to be grey. He allowed a small smile to show. "I wanted you when you first walked into my office. I just never thought I'd be here. Figured you'd want someone closer to your age." His fingers pressed against Stephen's prostate and he delighted in hearing the scream torn from the teen. "Now that I am here, I am going to take every advantage I can get with you. Knowing that you're untouched, well, that adds to everything I can share with you." He began scissoring his fingers, gently stretching the teen out until he was a writhing mess. After a third finger and more lube, he pulled away. Taking the condom packet, he tore it open and started to roll it on.

Stephen whimpered at the loss of fingers, but watched as Jedikiah was about to put the condom on. He reached over and caught his wrist. "You don't need that. I've never been with anyone before, Jed. I swear that to you. You're my first." For some reason, he didn't want a barrier between them. He wanted to feel Jedikiah in him. Pure skin on skin. He didn't just want it, he needed it. He needed Jedikiah to come in him and leave a part of himself inside him.

Jedikiah hesitated, conflict racing in his mind. He did enjoy sex without a condom, but he also knew it was safer with it. Stephen looked like he was serious, and he could tell how tight Stephen was. He wanted to feel Stephen without anything between them. He swallowed hard and nodded. "I'm clean. It's been almost six years for me, Stephen." He saw Stephen's nod, then felt the condom being taken from his hands. He felt a slick hand grip his cock. The grip was wrong, too light, but he didn't care. He put his hand over Stephen's and guided him.

Stephen let Jedikiah teach him for a moment before wrapping one leg around Jedikiah's waist. He kept hold of the older man until his cock was nudging at his entrance. He moved his hand and slid both arms around the older man's shoulders. He took a deep breath and let it out as he felt Jedikiah pushing past the tight ring of muscle. He closed his eyes tight as a pained whimper escaped. He wrapped himself tightly around the older man and so he couldn't pull away. “Keep going. Please.”

Jedikiah was about to pull back upon hearing the whimper when he was captured in a tangle of arms and legs. He nodded and pressed his face against Stephen's neck briefly to keep himself grounded as he slowly worked himself inside the teen. He gasped and mouthed at Stephen's neck once he bottomed out, not moving. "God, Stephen, you're so tight. Feels so damned good." Once the pain had left Stephen's whimpers and features, Jedikiah pulled back, then slowly thrust forward. He captured Stephen's mouth, sliding his tongue against the teen's lips until he let him in, He licked into Stephen's mouth as he rocked into the teen underneath him.

Stephen gasped at the first thrust, then moaned softly into Jedikiah's mouth as the older man kept things slow. He found the pain disappearing completely, replaced by nothing but pleasure. He broke the kiss, staring into blue eyes above him. "More." The single word was hissed out as he tried to rock upward to make Jedikiah fuck him harder.

Jedikiah couldn't stop the breathy chuckle that escaped him. "You like this. Good. Because I really like fucking you, Stephen." He shifted position, pushing further into Stephen as he settled again, pulling Stephen's legs up over his shoulders. He held Stephen's thighs against him as he pulled back, then snapped his hips forward, the change in angle causing Stephen to grunt the first time, then howl the second. Jedikiah caught that particular angle and kept Stephen there as he gave Stephen what the teen had asked for. More. He fucked into the teen hard and fast.

Stephen writhed under Jedikiah, rolling his hips in a circle, unable to stay still. Every time the man's cock nudged his prostate, he tensed up as pleasure sparked through his body. He felt the beginnings of his orgasm building, but tried to hold off. When it came to be too much, he stared up into blue eyes gone almost black with desire and lust. "Please. I'm gonna… gonna…" He screamed as a hand left his thigh and curled around his cock, stroking him hard and in time with the thrusts. His body tensed, then spasmed as he came hard over Jedikiah's hand and on his own stomach.

Jedikiah tried to hold back. He didn't want this moment to end. Nothing had ever felt so perfect in his life before. He looked down at Stephen as he stroked him through his orgasm, unable to hold off on his own. One. Two. Three more thrusts and he fell forward, hips jerking forward hard as he emptied himself inside his young lover. He let Stephen's legs fall to either side of his hips as he nuzzled the teen's neck, pressing soft kisses there. He tried to catch his breath, just enough so he could move.

Stephen held tight to the man on top of him. He didn't want him to move. He ran fingers through Jedikiah's short hair as his neck became the focus of Jedikiah's lips. He finally had to let go as Jedikiah moved off of him, sliding out. He felt empty and whimpered at the loss. He heard Jedikiah whisper an apology. "Don't be." He turned on his side so he could press himself up against the older man. "I really enjoyed that." He smiled as arms surrounded him and kisses were pressed to the top of his head. "I really, really enjoyed that. When can we do it again?"

Jedikiah chuckled at his young lover. "Soon, Stephen. I just take a while to recharge." He ran his hands over Stephen's arm and back. He moved slightly to grab a tissue to clean Stephen's stomach up. Once the teen was clean, he moved to grab the comforter that had been shoved aside earlier. He draped it over them. “I should have asked earlier, Stephen. Are you a Bearer?” He was almost afraid to know. Bearers were very rare. The men capable of child bearing often came off as asexual until they found another man who was compatible with them. They would only ever connect with one man in their lives.

Stephen shrugged. “I don't know, Jed. I was never tested. I guess I should be.” It was the truth. He didn't know and he really didn't care. If he was, he'd have to go on birth control. He'd also have to get emergency contraception. He couldn't risk a pregnancy if he was a Bearer. He saw Jedikiah’s nod and settled down against the man.

Stephen lay awake in Jedikiah's arms for a while. Long after he heard the soft snoring coming from his older lover, he propped himself up on one elbow so he could look down at the man. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he wasn't sure if he could carry out his mission anymore. The things he had seen from Jedikiah while they'd had sex were surprising, and he hadn't even been trying to see anything. They had nothing to do with Ultra and everything to do with his personal life outside of work. He saw a family in there, but torn apart by a car wreck. Everyone had been killed and Jedikiah had been left alone. Just the loneliness that he had felt from the man was overwhelming. He'd had no one. A few one night stands, but he had never opened himself up to anyone since that car wreck. He was certain that it had been Jedikiah's family in that car. He hadn't caught any names, nor could he ask. He wanted to. He wanted to know more about this man that had captured his heart so quickly. It hurt him to know Jedikiah hadn't moved on with his life. He was just surviving day to day.

Stephen moved his free hand to caress Jedikiah's cheek, then slide back into his hair. He figured he was safe enough with the man asleep. He carefully touched the sleeping mind. He was dreaming. A frown marred the relaxed features and a whimper escaped the older man. Stephen caught four names before he had to pull back and snuggle close to feign sleep. _Roger. Marla. Luca. Stephen. They're all gone._ He had caught one more thing. Jedikiah had been in that car as well. He'd survived. The others were gone. It had been fifteen years ago. He had been driving when a black SUV had cut them off. Jedikiah had tagged it as belonging to Ultra and Stephen had felt the shock of that realization just before the car had been run off the road. Before he could fully analyze the dream, Jedikiah had woken up with a start.

Jedikiah lurched up on his elbows, not able to go any further without disturbing Stephen. He fell back to his back with a frown. He craned his neck to look at the teen before curling his arm around the young man and pressing a kiss to his head. No, he had just dreamed that up. Stephen was human. He couldn’t get in his mind. It wasn't possible. He went back to sleep, though the thoughts of Stephen being in his mind plagued him for a while after. He decided he'd run a full genetic screen tomorrow. Just to be completely sure. Of course, the preliminary results would come back that Stephen was human. It also showed that the teen was, indeed, a Bearer. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Elated, but scared. Could he connect with Stephen? Would his loneliness be over now? He got Stephen emergency contraception without being asked, and sent him to the infirmary to get a prescription for birth control.


	4. Never Meant To Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen's secret is discovered.

Over the next month, things normalized between Stephen and Jedikiah. The teen moved from his apartment to the other one across the hall. It had happened slowly, but they had gotten there. Neither of them really knew when Stephen had finally moved in, but they didn't care either. Since that first night together, they had slept in the same bed, whether at Stephen's apartment, or Jedikiah's. For the first week, they would wake each other up with nightmares, but they began to slow after that. Once they grew accustomed to having each other, it seemed the nightmares were going away.

Each night that they made love before sleeping, Stephen caught Jedikiah's loneliness going away and being filled with Stephen himself. He couldn't help but feel guilty at what he was going to end up doing to the man. How badly he was going to hurt him in the end. During the third week they were together, Stephen wasn't expecting it, and he wasn't sure whether it was spoken or mentally screamed at him, but he heard Jedikiah say that he was in love with Stephen. Since that night, things had changed. Jedikiah wasn't lonely anymore. He had Stephen. That was when everything changed.

Stephen had to stay late for an appointment with the psychiatrist. He still walked Jedikiah down to the garage and promised to be home as soon as he could. After Jedikiah got in his SUV, he'd rolled down the window and pulled Stephen in for a quick kiss before letting Stephen leave.

Jedikiah waited until Stephen was almost to the elevator before starting his car. They'd been on the trail of a breakout that was causing explosions. Killian McCrane. He'd just never thought he'd be an actual target here at the office. He didn't know what happened exactly. Only that Stephen was suddenly in the car and grabbing his arm. He felt the pull of teleportation and they were on the ground in the garage a half second before the SUV exploded. He tried to catch his breath and digest what had just happened. He couldn't bring himself to look at Stephen.

Stephen saw the sparks and it drew his attention. Something caught fire under Jedikiah's SUV. He had no time to think. He only acted. He couldn't let his lover die. He just couldn't. He teleported. He grabbed Jedikiah and teleported out. He tried to get the older man to look at him. “Are you okay?” When he got no response, he moved to where he could look at Jedikiah. “Jed! Are you okay?” When Jedikiah’s eyes finally met his, he flinched at the betrayal and confusion he saw there. “I'm sorry, Jed, but I couldn't let you die.” Rather than sit there and try and fix this, he panicked and teleported out.

When Stephen finally got the courage to go home, he found Jedikiah sitting on the balcony, a glass of Jack Daniels in his hand and the bottle next to him. He'd seen Jedikiah drink a few times before, but never with the bottle nearby. He took a deep breath, then went outside to join his lover. “Jed?”

Jedikiah had heard the door open, then the soft footsteps. He tilted the glass back and swallowed the last mouthful. He set the glass down on the small table. “What I can't understand is how the genetic screen I did on you personally showed you as human?”

Stephen sighed and nodded. "I can bend reality." He admitted softly. "You saw what I wanted you to see." He turned and walked into the apartment. He knew Jedikiah was watching him in shock. He picked up Jedikiah's tablet before going into their shared bedroom and coming back out with a file folder that Jedikiah had never seen before. He rejoined Jedikiah on the balcony and handed him the tablet. "My genetic screen? Take another look at it."

Jedikiah hesitated before pulling up the file. He looked at the results. Human. He blinked several times as it shifted in front of his eyes. Stephen was a paranormal. He looked at the other information briefly. Still a Bearer. He didn't know why he felt the need to check that. He shook his head and looked up at his young lover. "I don't understand." The file folder was held out to him. He took it with trembling hands.

"I'm sorry, Jed. I really am." Stephen was trembling just as bad as Jedikiah was. "Just know that I never lied about how I feel about you." He waited for Jedikiah to pass judgment.

Jedikiah opened the file folder and started to look through it. He frowned, then the look of complete betrayal took over. “Jericho?” He tried to catch his breath. This was too much. The alcohol combined with the shock made his stomach twist. He stood suddenly and bolted for the bathroom. Why was he being investigated by a Jericho operative? He'd been to that place once, but that was because they'd needed him to do some genetic screening work. He didn't see Stephen or any other operative in or out of training while there. There was no reason for a Jericho operative to be looking into him. Ultra was his life. He had helped to build the organization. He'd been there from the start. He had no secrets from the Founder.

Stephen followed behind and found Jedikiah emptying his stomach into the toilet. He knelt by the man and helped to hold him up. Once he was empty, Stephen wet a wash cloth and wiped Jedikiah's face off. "I can't make this up to you, Jed. I know. Please believe me. I did not report anything negative. Once I realized that I loved you, I couldn't do anything to hurt you."

Jedikiah slumped against the shower door. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing. Once he was sure he could talk, he managed a few words. "Don't blame you." He opened his eyes and looked at Stephen. "I just don't understand why he's looking into me.”

Stephen didn't have to read it in Jedikiah's mind to know who 'he' was. The Founder. “I don't know, Jed. Everything I know is in that file. Now, come on, let's get you to bed.” He carefully pulled Jedikiah to his feet and helped him while he brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. The entire time he got the feeling of fear from Jedikiah. The older man was convinced he was going to be alone again.

Jedikiah let Stephen put him to bed. Once he was in and under the blankets, he tried to catch Stephen's arm. "Don't leave. Please. Don't leave."

Stephen spun around and went back to the bedside. "I'm not. I'm just going to turn off the lights and lock up. I will be right back." He took Jedikiah's hands and kissed his fingertips. "I promise, baby. I will be right back."

Jedikiah nodded, though the fear was still raging through his mind. He let Stephen go, but didn't relax until Stephen came back into the room, the rest of the apartment secure and dark behind him. "If you can bend reality, then you can make me remember this differently. Do it, Stephen. It's the only way to protect you."

Stephen shook his head. "I don't want to. I never was cut out for this work. It felt so right between us but so fake too. I had to hide who I was."

Jedikiah turned in the bed to face Stephen once he'd gotten in. "I already suspected. Why do you think I did that full genetic screen? What I couldn't figure out was how you were showing as human when I could have sworn you'd been in my head."

Stephen flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I didn't get anything. It was stuff you were dreaming about, I think. I stopped trying two weeks ago. I didn't want to find out anything that would hurt you."

Jedikiah was silent for a long moment before nodding. "What did you see?" The question was soft and nervous as he tensed, waiting to hear what Stephen would respond with.

"A car wreck. I think it was your family." Stephen spoke softly. He hesitated before reaching out and finding Jedikiah's hand. "That was all I could see. Every time."

Jedikiah's fingers twined with Stephen's. "It was my family. My brother. His wife. My two nephews." He was silent for a moment before speaking again. "My brother was a paranormal. Roger. He was running. I was helping his family get away for the sake of the children. The Founder wanted to run tests on them. Find out if he could force them to break out. We didn't make it. I don't think I was supposed to survive that crash either. What surprised me is that I was allowed to live." He looked at Stephen, then sighed. "If my oldest nephew had survived, he'd be about your age." He closed his eyes. "He was also named Stephen. Stephen Price, though they had changed their last name to Jameson just before running." He didn't notice the sudden change in Stephen. Instead, he let Stephen's hand go and turned over to sleep.

Stephen tensed, but had no other outward reaction to the shock of hearing his last name. He had no idea what to do. He'd been sleeping with his Uncle for the past month. He'd fallen in love with his Uncle. He hadn't known Jedikiah was his family. But still, he was having mind blowingly, spectacularly awesome sex with his Uncle. He didn't know how to tell him. "Jed?" He had to try. He hoped it wouldn't ruin everything. He didn't think he could handle it if Jedikiah no longer wanted him as a lover.

Jedikiah made a soft humming sound. His eyes were closed and he was halfway to sleep when he heard the soft confession coming from Stephen in a trembling and uncertain voice.

"I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it. My name isn't Stephen Johnson. It's Stephen Jameson." Stephen was not prepared for how fast Jedikiah flipped around in the bed, nor for the look of disbelief in his eyes. "I swear I didn't know."

Jedikiah stared at Stephen trying to catch his breath for the second time that day. He finally found his voice. "Stephen, I…" His voice failed him again.

Stephen reached over and caressed Jedikiah's cheek, then sliding his hand through the man's hair. "I don't care, Jed. I really don't. I…" He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "I'm in love with you."

A strangled sound escaped Jedikiah as he heard those words. He moved then, pulling Stephen to him. He held the teen tightly, kissing the top of his head, then his forehead. He pulled away just enough to tilt Stephen's head up just enough to seal their lips together. He knew how to project his thoughts, and did so now. _Oh, Stephen. I love you. So much. I don't want this to change anything between us. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you._ He knew that Stephen caught his thoughts and understood when he was shoved on to his back and Stephen straddled his hips.

Stephen didn't break the kiss as he managed to get out of his boxers and tug Jedikiah's down just enough. He took both their cocks in hand and began stroking them together. He was always amazed at how quickly Jedikiah could get in the game. He had to make sure Jedikiah knew how much he loved him.

Jedikiah couldn't help but to respond to Stephen's touch. He arched up into it, moaning into the kiss. His hands gripped hold of the teen's shoulders, nails digging in without him realizing it. He knew he wasn't going to last long and was soon spilling out himself over Stephen's hand, crying out against his lover's lips.

Stephen followed Jedikiah over the edge, adding his release to the older man's stomach. The kisses became softer as they came down from their high. He moved off of the man, grabbing a tissue to clean him up. He tossed the tissue in the trash bin, then rested his head on Jedikiah's shoulder. "I love you."

Jedikiah kissed the top of Stephen's head. "As I love you." He silently cried as he held the teen. He had at least some family left. He had suspected, but refused to see it. Now that he knew, he was surprised he hadn't forced himself to notice it before. Stephen looked so much like Roger. If Roger knew what they were doing, he'd have killed Jedikiah if he'd could. If he'd known Stephen was his nephew, he wasn't sure he could have stopped himself even then from falling in love with the teen. Maybe it would have made a difference. Maybe not. All he really knew was that he wasn't lonely anymore and that Stephen was his whole life. He'd connected with the young Bearer and nothing could ever tear them apart. Not without killing them both. He fell asleep with his last thought being about how the Founder would react to Stephen's cover being blown.

Stephen woke to Jedikiah's screams. He'd not had a nightmare in over a week. He immediately moved to wake Jedikiah. When the man came awake, he did so violently, flailing his arms and nearly hitting Stephen.

Jedikiah gasped for breath and looked at Stephen. The fear in his eyes was unmistakable. He immediately grabbed the teen and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thought I'd lost you." He whispered against Stephen's hair. "I thought I'd lost you." He repeated softly.

Stephen frowned at the reaction, but held Jedikiah just as tightly. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He knew that may not be true, but for right now, he was not leaving.

Jedikiah shook his head. "The minute he knows your cover has been blown, he could do anything. Please. Make me forget? You can do that. You can make me believe whatever you want me to believe. I can't lose you, Stephen. I can't.”

Stephen closed his eyes, then nodded. "Okay, but I want you to record a message for yourself later on should we come to this point again, Jed. Something that I'll keep safe."

Jedikiah nodded. "Okay. Anything. I just can't lose you." He let Stephen go, only long enough for him to go get his tablet. He took it from the teen and started the video. "Here goes. Okay, so, if I'm watching this, then I guess things went sideways again. It's already happened once. Thing is, Stephen saved my life once tonight, then again. He's doing everything he can to keep both of us safe and to keep his cover. He's part of the Jericho Project. I don't know what the Founder is looking for, and neither does he. I've seen the file, but I don't get it. I don't know why the Founder is looking at me. I can't go digging either. Stephen is going to make it so I don't remember the truth. I'm talking about the night my car exploded. Stephen teleported in, grabbed me, and teleported out. Right now, I don't know how I remember it. If you still love him, make him do it again." He looked over at Stephen. "And I hope you still do, because there is nothing more precious in this world than your nephew and lover." He looked back at the camera in the tablet. "That's right. Nephew. He's Roger's son. So make him bend reality again if you have to and don't let him go. Oh, yeah, he can bend reality. Make you see whatever he wants you to see. You have to protect him. I have to protect him. I have to. Because by some miracle, he loves me as much as I love him." He stopped the video and handed the tablet back to Stephen.

Stephen took it and set it aside. He pushed Jedikiah down on the bed and leaned over him. "I've never had to go this far back, so I don't know how bad it will be. You've only experienced a little bit of what I can do and that was to how you saw an object. The only time I did this on a person, it stung a little and that was going back only a minute."

Jedikiah nodded once. "Just do it, Stephen. I trust you." He wasn't prepared for the bright flash of pain that tore through him. He screamed before he could stop it from escaping. He did register the tears from Stephen's eyes hitting his skin before there was nothing but blackness.


	5. I Didn't Mean to Lie to You

Jedikiah woke with a headache. He groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked over at Stephen, leaning over and kissing his shoulder lightly. He pulled back and rolled to his back. He tried to think about the previous day. He remembered getting drunk, but that was because Stephen had saved his life by yanking him out of his car. He'd thrown the door open and pulled him out only seconds before the car had exploded. It had scared him so bad that he'd gone home and gotten drunk before Stephen had gotten home. He had a flash of the notion, combined with a particularly painful throb in his head, that Stephen had teleported into his car and grabbed him, but that was stupid. Stephen wasn't a paranormal. He was human. He'd done the test himself. He reached over and caressed Stephen's arm and shoulder. He rolled on his side and just watched his young lover sleep.

Stephen woke to blue eyes watching him and a hand lightly stroking through his hair. He stretched out before rolling on his side to face Jedikiah. "Morning. How you feel?"

Jedikiah winced at the sound, but shrugged. "I've got a hangover, but otherwise okay. I'm sorry, Stephen. I shouldn't have gotten so drunk. That was stupid." He kept his voice at whisper level.

Stephen shook his head. "Don't be sorry, baby. I was tempted to get a glass and join you." He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Jedikiah's lips before he could point out that Stephen wasn't of drinking age yet. "I'll be right back." He got up and pulled on his boxers before leaving the room for some aspirin and water. He came back with two bottles of water and some aspirin for Jedikiah. He handed over one bottle and the pills and started to drink from the second. "Besides, you earned the night of alcohol. Scared the piss out of me. If I hadn't been there…" He trailed off.

Jedikiah took both offerings and downed the pills, draining half the bottle in one go. He set it down and pulled Stephen in against him. "Let's not go there, Stephen. You were there and you got me out." He held the trembling teen.

Later that day, Stephen sat in front of the psychiatrist. He couldn't stop the trembling in his hands.

_You missed our meeting last night._

_I had an emergency._

_I know. I saw the security footage. I've deleted it in the system before anyone could analyze it. Several other files were also corrupted. System failure caused by the explosion._

_Good, because he remembers it differently._

_So your cover is still intact?_

_Yes._

_Good. How does he remember it?_

_I pulled him out of the car with seconds to spare._

_Perfect. If he didn't trust you before, he certainly will now._

Stephen tried to stop it. The sudden wave of love flowed through him when he thought about Jedikiah. He knew by the look in the psychiatrist's eyes that he wasn't successful.

_Stephen, are you capable of doing what needs to be done?_

Stephen knew he couldn't, but he took a deep breath and answered with one word with all the conviction he could muster behind it. _Yes._

That evening, Jedikiah packed up and fetched Stephen from his seat. They left the building together and crossed the street. Once they were out of line of sight from the building, Jedikiah took Stephen's hand and led him to a nearby deli. They grabbed some food and grabbed a corner booth near the back. "From the look on your face, that appointment didn't go well." Jedikiah watched Stephen carefully.

Stephen shrugged. "Went as well as all the others. It just hit hard today. Really hard." He reached across the table and half smiled when Jedikiah's hand reached out for his automatically.

Jedikiah laced his fingers with Stephen's. He slid around the booth until he was next to Stephen. He slid his arm around the teen. "We'll get through this, love." He pressed a light kiss to Stephen's temple. "We'll make it through."

Stephen leaned into the touch. "Okay." He rested his head on Jedikiah's shoulder for a moment before they finished their food and headed home.

Jedikiah found himself with an armful of teenager after he had locked the door. He chuckled against the kiss. "Someone's eager." He palmed Stephen through his jeans before he was dragged through the apartment to the bedroom. He was shoved on to the bed, still fully clothed.

Stephen climbed on top of Jedikiah, leaning down and kissing the older man hard. Once he pulled back, he started to undress the man, managing to get his jacket and shirt off. He was about to get his undershirt off when Jedikiah flipped them over. Stephen let out a little squeak as he was forced on to his back.

Jedikiah looked down at his young lover before kissing him gently. He ran his hands over Stephen's clothed stomach before pulling back to remove his shirt. He pulled his own undershirt off, settling back down, reveling in the feel of skin on skin contact. He was comfortable just like this for now.

Stephen's hands ran over Jedikiah's back, shoulders, and into his hair. He let Jedikiah pull back long enough to get their shoes, socks, and pants off. When Jedikiah came back to Stephen's arms, they were both naked. He wanted to rush things, needing Jedikiah in him. He still willingly let Jedikiah take control, even though it was clear the older man wanted to take things slow.

As much as Jedikiah enjoyed sex with Stephen, he wanted to take his time. He worshipped the teen underneath him. He whispered how much he loved Stephen and heard the words whispered back to him as they made love.

Afterward, Stephen was curled up against Jedikiah, head on his chest. He listened to the older man's heartbeat. When he was sure Jedikiah was asleep, he gently poked at the man's mind for the first time in a while. He was stunned by what he found.

Stephen contacted the psychiatrist the following day. He was scheduled an appointment for that afternoon. When he walked into the office, he paused on seeing another person in the room. He closed the door and sat down.

"Stephen, I came as soon as I heard you had scheduled a meeting." The Founder was perched on the edge of the desk. "I assume you wouldn't have made this meeting if you didn't have something." He looked at the psychiatrist. "Leave us."

Stephen waited until the psychiatrist had left before breathing easier. "I think so."

_Tell me, Stephen._

_I think Jed has breakout potential._

_What makes you think that?_

_I'm not sure, but I think it's there._

_I know he can identify us fairly easily, but that doesn't mean…_

_It's there, okay? It's blocked somehow._

_Can you unblock it?_

_Not without breaking my cover._ Stephen saw the raised eyebrow. _Again._

_I heard. Nice job with bending reality. And thank you. For saving his life. Try and break the block, Stephen._

_Yes, Sir._

Stephen stood up and left the room. He stopped by Jedikiah's office and tapped on the door lightly. He walked in when Jedikiah looked up and waved him in. "Sorry. I don't mean to bother you."

Jedikiah frowned as he looked Stephen over. "You okay?" He nodded when Stephen shook his head. "Go home, Stephen. Get some rest."

Stephen nodded. "Yeah, okay." He started for the door, but stopped and looked back at Jedikiah. "Come with me?" He began to tremble when he saw the negative answer start to form. "Please, Jed. I don't want to be alone right now." He bit his lower lip.

Jedikiah sighed about to shake his head and tell Stephen he couldn't, but relented when he saw how scared Stephen looked. He packed up quickly and joined Stephen. He got Stephen home and put the teen straight to bed. He was about to go fix some soup when Stephen's hand caught his.

"Jed, don't go." Stephen started to sit up, but was pushed back down on the bed. He was relieved when Jedikiah removed his tie and shirt and lay down next to him. He curled into the man and held on tight.

Jedikiah was instantly concerned. "Stephen, what is it? What's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around his lover, trying to provide comfort.

Stephen shook his head. "Just don't go anywhere right now." He closed his eyes and focused on breathing. He felt Jedikiah's fingers in his hair. "I love you, Jed."

Jedikiah frowned, kissing the top of Stephen's head. "I love you too, Stephen. What is going on?" He looked down at Stephen. "Talk to me, love."

Stephen shook his head again. "Not now. Later." He felt the gentle kisses on his forehead and tilted his face up to look at Jedikiah. "Later. Okay?"

Jedikiah studied Stephen for a moment, finally nodded, then pressed a soft kiss to Stephen's lips. "Okay." He held Stephen for a while until he was going to have to get up. He assured Stephen he was just going to be in the kitchen. He was working on making soup when he saw Stephen coming out of the bedroom.

Stephen watched Jedikiah for a moment before he realized he'd been noticed. He crossed the room and went into the kitchen, slipping his arms around his lover from behind. He kissed Jedikiah's shoulder before resting his head against his shoulder. He didn't constrict Jedikiah's movements, instead moving with him as he continued cooking. He could feel the amusement rolling off the older man and heard his soft laugh as they almost stumbled.

Jedikiah finished up and left the soup to simmer. He managed to twist around in Stephen's arms to face him. He tilted Stephen's face up to look at him. "Tell me what's going on?"

Stephen shook his head. "After dinner, Jed. I promise. After dinner." He pulled Jedikiah down into a kiss before pulling away completely. "I promise." He waited for Jedikiah to nod, then went back into the bedroom, crossing through to the bathroom. He took a quick shower before getting what he needed and setting it aside for later. When he came back out, he saw Jedikiah setting two bowls of soup on the table and a bowl of warm rolls.

Jedikiah tensed a little as Stephen walked up from behind. He turned before Stephen could touch him. He watched Stephen, staring into his eyes for a moment before smiling slightly and kissing the teen. He tried to relax as they both sat down.

Stephen saw the fear in Jedikiah's eyes. "I'm not leaving, Jed. Really. I'm not."

Jedikiah sighed. "It's almost like you read my mind." He kept eye contact with Stephen and deliberately thought hard. _Did you?_

Stephen caught the thought, but gave no outward sign of hearing it. "I told you I'd tell you what was going on. After dinner." He looked away and focused on his soup. He took a roll and dunked it in the broth.

Jedikiah tried to focus on eating. He finally set his spoon down. "Stephen, you're scaring me."

Stephen sighed and nodded. "What do you know about the Jericho Project?" He looked up at Jedikiah, watching him closely.

Jedikiah blinked and leaned back. "I’m sorry, what project?" He carefully schooled his features to show confusion, though a stab of surprise showed in his eyes. Stephen shouldn't know about Jericho. He didn't have that kind of clearance.

Stephen shook his head. "Just tell me what you know about it?"

Jedikiah shook his head in return. "That's top secret stuff, Stephen. They're deep cover paranormal operat…" He broke off as realization set in. "Now that brings up the question of who." He stood up, grabbing his tablet from the coffee table, sitting down on the couch. "You're human. Rules you out. So who?"

Stephen stood up and went into the bedroom. He picked up the file folder and his own personal tablet. He took them out and set them down on the coffee table. He met Jedikiah's eyes. "Play the video first, Jed. Then look at the file."

Jedikiah frowned as the things were set down. He looked up at Stephen, the question in his eyes. He picked up the tablet and watched Stephen as he went out on the patio. He tapped play and turned his attention to the screen.


	6. The Walls Came Crumbling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedikiah learns something very important about himself.

Stephen closed the balcony door behind him and sat down. He stared off into the distance as he waited to see what Jedikiah would do.

Jedikiah leaned back on the couch as he tried to wrap his head around things. Stephen was a paranormal. He was a Jericho operative. He was his nephew and his lover. He'd known about this at some point, but Stephen had altered his reality? He picked up the file folder and opened it. He read the first page, then set it back down. He looked over to the balcony and to his lover, nephew, lover. He was torn. His heart hurt at the thought of losing what he had, but it also sang at the thought that his family wasn't all dead. He remembered that night. The explosion. Stephen had thrown open the car door and dragged him out. He had a sudden flash of something different. Teleportation. He knew the feeling of it. There was nothing quite like the twisting feeling of being in one place, then in another. He closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples, trying to fend off the headache that was starting. He got up and went to get some aspirin.

Stephen stayed on the balcony. He heard the door open and looked up to see Jedikiah standing there. He was about to speak when Jedikiah shook his head.

"Don't, Stephen. Don't say you're sorry." Jedikiah slumped down into the seat next to Stephen. “Either you’ve found what you needed or you're going rogue. Which is it?” He didn't look at the teen. He kept his voice flat. He didn't want Stephen to know how much this was killing him inside.

“The first, I think.” Stephen sighed. “I was told to break my cover, Jed.” He looked over at his lover. “Because you're a paranormal. Something is just blocking it.”

Jedikiah shook his head. “I'm not, Stephen. I never have been. I've always been human. I've had a genetic scan done. I'm human.” He stared out over the city.

Stephen started to reach out to Jedikiah, wincing as the older man moved away in response. “Jed, please. I…” He couldn't stop the sudden sob that escaped. He choked the rest back. “I never once lied about how I feel…”

"You still lied to me, Stephen." Jedikiah stood up. "You lied about who you were!" He shook his head, finally looking at the teen. "Now you've come up with some crazy idea that I'm not human when everything I have seen shows that I am." He turned and walked away, throwing the door open and going inside.

Stephen stood up and followed behind him. He grabbed hold of Jedikiah's arm and twisted reality.

Jedikiah screamed at the feel of something shifting in his mind. The only thing he could coherently think was not again. He blacked out.

_He's resistant._

_Deal with it, Stephen. He has to remember._

_Remember?_

_Your family has always been powerful, Stephen._

_You knew?_

_I knew._

_Why didn't you tell me he was my Uncle?_

_Would it have made any difference?_

_I probably wouldn't have slept with the man if I'd known._

_There is a very good reason why you were given this assignment. You have to trust me on that._

_So, you put me in a position that would hurt both of us?_

_Break the block, Stephen._

  
When Jedikiah woke, he was in bed and it was dark. The first thing he noticed was that he was alone. The second was the splitting headache. He rubbed at his temples for a moment, trying to get the throbbing down. He finally got up, though he had to run for the bathroom the minute he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn't hear the footsteps on the tile floor. He did feel the hands on his back that moved to help hold him up.

"I'm sorry, Jed. I really am." Stephen whispered after Jed was done throwing up. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. If I'd had my way, you'd have known about me from day one. The first time I met you, I was completely and totally lost to you." He heard the soft sob from the older man. "I wanted it to be just us."

Jedikiah reached up with one hand and rested it over Stephen's when the teen rubbed over his shoulder. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He shook his head, then moaned as his head throbbed all over again. He let Stephen help him up from the floor. He let out a soft whimper as he felt a cup of water being handed to him. He rinsed out his mouth. "I'm okay. Can you get me some aspirin?"

Stephen nodded. "Okay." He left the bathroom and went into the main room, turning the light on out there. He heard the water running in the bathroom and waited until it stopped before going back in the bedroom. He saw Jedikiah sitting down on the edge of the bed and went over to hand him the pills. He waited until they were swallowed before he turned to leave.

Jedikiah reached out and caught Stephen's hand. "Where are you going?" He winced a bit as he spoke louder than he intended. He looked up at Stephen, then noticed the pillow and blanket on the couch. "Stephen, come to bed. Please?"

Stephen hesitated, then nodded. "I wasn't sure you'd want me in here after I did what I did last night." He sighed. "I can't break the block, Jed. I tried, but you were fighting me the whole way."

Jedikiah frowned, but relaxed a bit as Stephen sat down next to him. "I told you. I'm human."

Stephen shook his head and looked at Jedikiah. "You're not. You put the block there, Jed. You did." He sighed. "I can't remove it unless you stop fighting me. For some reason, you don't want to remember who you are. You've created your own reality."

Jedikiah was silent for a long moment before looking at Stephen in pure confusion. "What do you mean? I put the block there?”

Stephen shrugged. "It's like what I do. When did the Jericho Project start?"

Jedikiah shifted in the bed to lay down. He took a deep breath then shrugged. "Twenty years ago, maybe?" He sighed. "It's the Founder's pet project. He finds people with unique talents and helps them bring those talents out so they can be put in deep cover." He looked up at Stephen. "Come to bed?"

Stephen stood up and went to get his pillow. He brought it back into the bedroom and climbed into bed next to Jedikiah. "I didn't know before, but I think you were part of it, Jed. I think you may have been the original subject."

Jedikiah frowned as he propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at Stephen. "Why do you think that?"

"Because he said my family has always been powerful and you needed to remember." Stephen reached over and caressed Jedikiah's shoulder, neck, and the back of his head. "I think you were the reason the Jericho Project was started."

Jedikiah was silent as he just watched Stephen for a long moment before speaking. "Then help me remember?"

Stephen nodded as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Jedikiah's lips gently before nuzzling his neck. "You're going to have to relax. You have to let me help you. If you fight me, I won't be able to help. I'm going to have to find the exact moment of the block and help you remember the truth." He rested his forehead against Jedikiah's.

Jedikiah nodded once, bringing his hand up to rest against the back of Stephen's neck. "Okay." He tried to relax, not having much luck. He finally felt Stephen moving and found himself on his stomach a moment later. Stephen's hands began running over his back, finding sources of tension and working out the knots. He finally fell into a state of relaxation.

Stephen took the moment and dove into Jedikiah's mind. He was thrown immediately to the memory of the accident. This time he felt how twisted the memory was and tugged on it. It completely unraveled.

_Damn it, Roger, keep them down! *child crying*_

_Just drive, Jed! Let me worry about the kids!_

_I can't believe this! It was bad enough they wanted us, but Stephen and Luca too?_

_They can't get them. You know that._

_*screeching tires* Roger! They found us!_

Jedikiah screamed underneath Stephen. He would have flailed if his arms weren't being held down. He barely felt the lips on the back of his neck.

_They're dead. Oh, God in heaven above, they're dead. Why did I run? I should have never gotten involved in this. I can't let them know. They can't know._

_Wait. Stephen…. He's not dead. I can see him move. I can't protect him. I’m too badly hurt. My arm is broken. I think my left leg is too. I can't even feel my right leg. *tugging* They've got us. I can't go back there. I can't go back to that place. That horrible place. I'm done with Jericho. Done! They can't know I ran willingly. They’ll kill me. They can't know how much I hate them. They’ll kill me. They're here, trying to get me out. *pulling* They almost have me. I'm human. I'm human. I'm human._

Jedikiah nearly bucked Stephen off of him, but the teen held on. At least Stephen held on until Jedikiah teleported.


	7. Brick by Brick Clean Up The Mess

Jedikiah didn't go far. In fact, he landed on his ass in the main room. He took deep breaths and tried to calm down. He was close to a panic attack and he knew it. He tried to focus on his surroundings. Anything to keep from thinking about Jericho.

Stephen was knocked off, tumbling backward as his lover was no longer underneath him. _Jed?_

_I'm fine._ Jedikiah looked over at Stephen. "Why did you make me remember?" He broke down then, sobs tearing from his chest. "The things they did to me, Stephen. I never wanted to remember. I tried to get you out. I found out what they were planning on doing. You and Luca were going to be taken away from your parents. They were going to raise you in that lab. I couldn't let them do that. I was trying to get you away from them. The five of us. We were all running. We were all running. We almost made it."

Stephen knelt next to Jedikiah and pulled the man into his arms. “It’s okay, Jed. We'll run again if we have to. They won't take you back there.” There was no hesitation on his part. He couldn't let Jed run alone.

_Stephen, does he remember?_

_No. He's done a major number on himself. I need more time._

_You have twenty four hours, Stephen._

Stephen growled softly and shook his head. "Not good. The Founder wants to know if you remember. I told him no. He said I have twenty four hours to break the block." He sighed. "We're going to run for it."

Jedikiah looked up at Stephen in shocked surprise. "Stephen, your whole life has been with Ultra. How can you just walk away?"

Stephen sighed and pressed a soft kiss to Jedikiah's lips. "Because I love you. Don't lie to me, Jed. You're going to run. You don't have a choice." Another gentle kiss. "And I'm not going to let you run alone."

Jedikiah returned each kiss, then gave Stephen one of his own. "Fifteen years ago, I gave Bathory the middle finger and a big fuck you, buddy. Time to do that again." He stood up, with Stephen's help, and went into the bedroom. He grabbed a box from the top of his closet and opened it, setting it aside. He grabbed a bag and tossed it to Stephen. "Pack only what you need. Just a few changes of clothes and any cash you currently have." He pulled out a second bag and started doing the same.

"Where are we going to go?" Stephen pulled out two pair of jeans and four shirts. He tossed them in the bag with clean boxers and two pair of socks. He picked up his wallet and grabbed the cash from there and put it on the dresser. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a clean shirt. He shoved the cash in his pocket and put on his shoes.

Jedikiah dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. He grabbed his running shoes and slipped them on. He pulled out a wad of cash from the box and looked at it. "And now I know why I kept this in there. It was a compulsion to keep a large amount of cash on hand." He tossed it to Stephen, who shoved it in his bag. "Right now, we get out of here. I think I have an idea of where to go. It's more who we need to find. His name is John Young. He hates me, but I think he might be willing to at least listen."

Stephen nodded and zipped his bag up. He waited for Jedikiah to do the same. When they were ready, he took Jedikiah's hand and kissed him hard before they teleported out, Jedikiah leading the way.

They landed near a noodle house. It was still open though there were only a few people inside. Jedikiah led Stephen inside and they found a booth near the back. Their bags were shoved under the table. Jedikiah looked ready to wait for a while. Fate would have it, they didn't have to wait too long. Jedikiah spotted the young blond before the man spotted him.

_John, I need your help._

John flinched when he heard the voice. He looked around the place, finally spotting Jedikiah. He hesitated, just watching the man, even though Jedikiah wasn't looking at him. He was sitting with a teenager, arm around the kid, and something was seriously wrong. He could feel Jedikiah.

_John, please. Stephen and I need your help._

John frowned and shook his head. He took a chance.

_Why?_

_Too hard to explain right now. Long story short, we're on the run._

_How are you even in my mind? Last I knew, you were human._

_Again, long story short, I convinced myself I was human._

John's head was swimming. He shook his head and walked through the restaurant, sitting down in front of Jedikiah. "I think I need to hear the long version." He let his attention shift to the teenager. "And who's this?"

Jedikiah relaxed a bit when John sat down. "Stephen, this is John Young. John, Stephen Jameson. I once told you about the Jericho Project?" At John's nod, he continued. "Stephen was part of it. Turns out, I was too." He sighed. "Both of us can bend reality. I created my own reality. Forgot who I was."

John nodded to Stephen when he was introduced, then listened to Jedikiah. He leaned back. "I don't know." He raised his brows when Jedikiah offered his hand. He took it and swallowed hard as he watched the memory. He got the whole thing.

_Jedikiah, I have a proposal for you._

_Oh?_

_Yes. It's called the Jericho Project. We need people with special talents. We may, at some point, have to infiltrate enemy grounds._

_Okay? I'm listening._

_Your talent of bending reality would prove very useful in such a situation._

_I could see the logic in that. What are you getting at, Bathory?_

_I want you in this project._

Stephen took Jedikiah's other hand and was immediately drawn into the memories.

_I didn't sign up for this!_

_Dr. Price, please, your ability is completely unique. Even your brother can't do what you do._

_I didn't sign up to be a lab rat! You said you wanted operatives. Deep cover operatives._

_In order to put you undercover, we have to understand how you work, Jed._

_*twist*_

_Jed, please, we have to get out of here._

_Roger?_

_What have they done to you?_

_Where am I?_

_You're at the Jericho lab. Do you remember the project?_

_I… I think so._

_We have to get out of here. They're talking about using Stephen and Luca. They think the boys may breakout at some point and have the same ability you do. They want them young. I have to get them away from Ultra._

_Then go. I'm no good to you._

_Jed, you're my brother. I'm not leaving you here._

_Just go._

_Come with me, Jed. For the boys. For Stephen._

_Okay. For the boys. For Stephen._

_*twist*_

_Oh, God, Roger. This is my fault._

_Jed, it's not your fault. This isn't your fault. Get Stephen and get away. Just remember, this isn't your….._

_*twist*_

_Dr. Price? Thank God you're okay. We'll get you home as soon as you can be released._

_Home?_

_Yes. To Jericho._

_Why would I go there? I wasn't working on the project._

_Then think of Jericho as a safe place for the time being. A place to rest and recover._

_What happened?_

_Best we can tell, you were driving your brother and his family to the airport. They were going to Florida on vacation. A drunk driver hit your car._

_Are they…._

_I'm sorry, Jedikiah. You were the only survivor._

_No. No. This is not happening. This can't be happening._

_*twist*_

_What is he doing to me? Was he in my mind? I shouldn't feel that. Should I? No other human can feel that. What's wrong with me?_

_*twist*_

_My name is Jedikiah Price. I'm forty-three years old. I'm human. I've lost my family. I'm completely alone. So completely alone. John is gone._

_*twist*_

_Stephen's doing something to me, but I don't know what. He's been in my head. It's not possible, but it's happened. He's human. I checked myself. How is this happening?_

_*twist*_

_He's my nephew? Stephen is my nephew? He's not human? I'm not human? This cannot be happening. I have to get away. I have to get Stephen away. Bathory cannot get hold of Stephen again. Might as well see if John can help us. If not, I don't know what I'll do. Maybe Bathory will be content with just me. That way Stephen will be safe._

_Jed, you are not giving yourself up. That is not an option._

_Stephen's right. You may be a complete asshole, Jed, but even I wouldn't give you up to the Founder._

John pulled his hand away. He watched as Stephen reached up and caressed Jedikiah's cheek, then kissed him lightly with Jedikiah returning the kiss. "Wait, I thought he was your nephew?"

Jedikiah winced and looked at John. "Yes, well, I didn't know that when I met him. I thought he was named Stephen Johnson. I was his target. I'm guessing it's because they needed him to be able to help me unravel what I did to myself. I may have fallen in love with him."

"May have?" Stephen looked both insulted and amused. "May have?" He shook his head with a smirk. "I already told you. I don't care."

Jedikiah rolled his eyes and shook his head. He gave Stephen a quick kiss before looking back to John. "Now you know."

John watched the two of them, thinking hard. He finally sighed. "I don't know. You said the Jericho Project was for deep cover operatives. You're telling me you can bend reality. How do I know that one or both of you aren't in deep cover already? Meant to infiltrate us?"

Jedikiah hummed softly and looked at Stephen. "I didn't even consider that possibility." He looked at John, something close to panic starting to overtake him. "John, I seriously did not even consider that." He shook his head. "We'll figure something else out. I already got my brother killed. I won't let anyone else I care about die. Not because of me."

Stephen rubbed a hand over Jedikiah's back. He remained silent, but watched John.

John glanced toward the ceiling, then nodded to himself. "Okay. We'll try this, but Jed, if you turn out to be someone planted among us, I'll kill you myself."

Stephen tensed as he understood what John was saying. John must have been a survivor of the Annex Project. He was about to respond when he heard the soft comment from Jed.

"If I am, I won't run. I'll let you pull the trigger." Jedikiah stood up after John did. He helped Stephen up and handed the teen his bag. He picked up his own and followed John. When they were outside of the building and in the alley, John took hold of both of them and teleported.


	8. Don't Build Your Foundation on Sand

When John arrived at the lair with Stephen and Jedikiah in tow, the response was immediate. Screams and demands of why their enemy were there were silenced when John looked at Jedikiah and the older man demonstrated his abilities by picking Russell up and flipping him upside down.

Stephen leaned in against Jedikiah. "Maybe you should put him down. Gently."

Jedikiah hummed and did so, settling Russell on his feet. Oddly enough, he earned an instant friend in Russell for his showing off. He saw Russell's look of shock turn into a grin.

John moved into the room. "Cool it. He's one of us. Ultra has a project called Jericho. Jedikiah was part of that project. I'm not asking you to trust him, but I am asking you to trust me. I've seen his memories."

"And I can verify he was there." A feminine voice sounded from behind Jedikiah and Stephen.

Jedikiah's jaw dropped as he spun around. "Marla?" He shook his head. "How… I don't… You were…" He closed his mouth.

Stephen turned to look as well. When he heard the name from Jedikiah, he forced himself to stay still and not react. The only movement he made was to take Jedikiah's hand.

The woman nodded. "It's me." She walked up to Jedikiah and pulled him into a tight hug. "Luca and I were never in the car. I couldn't contact you because of how you were remembering things. I can only guess that he told you we were all dead."

_Don't tell her. Not yet._

_Stephen, she's your mother._

_Not yet. Please. She'll kill you._

_I see your point._

"Why was I told you were there too? Why did I remember it that way?” Jedikiah returned the hug briefly before pulling away and taking hold of Stephen's hand again.

"To isolate you? When they let you come back from Jericho, I knew something was wrong. I managed to get some of the story, enough to know you'd convinced yourself you were human." Marla reached up and touched Jedikiah's cheek. "I stayed here just in case you ever remembered. I knew you'd need help." She looked to Stephen then and frowned as she studied him.

Stephen sighed and nodded. "I'm Stephen." He took a deep breath. "Stephen Jameson." He winced as he was gathered in a fierce hug by a sobbing Marla. He suffered through her kisses to his forehead and cheeks in silence, though he gave Jedikiah a look that plainly called for help. He rolled his eyes at Jedikiah's smirk.

An hour later, Marla, Stephen, and Jedikiah were holed up in a corner, sitting on a couch. Stephen was laying down, his head on Jedikiah's lap, fast asleep. Jedikiah was running his fingers through Stephen’s hair as he was fighting sleep. Marla watched the two of them before speaking softly. “Jed? What are you to Stephen?”

Jedikiah opened his eyes and looked over at Marla. “I need you to understand that I truly believed all of you were dead. I had no one, Marla. I was completely alone.” He waited for her to nod. “I'd had a few one night stands with younger men, mostly barely legal teens. I guess someone noticed. They sent Stephen in. Young, strong, but vulnerable. He was everything I looked for in a partner. I went after him before l decided to back off because he wasn't responding to my advances. He then went after me and I gave in.” He saw the moment of understanding hit her. He nodded to confirm it. “We’re lovers, Marla. I didn't know who he was until after I had fallen irrevocably in love with him. At that point, I was too far gone. I couldn't change the love I felt for him. He couldn't either.”

Marla looked between them, uncertain of how she felt about the nature of their relationship, and slowly nodded. “You know why they want you both so badly, don't you?”

“I made myself forget who I was. I had convinced myself that I was human on such a fundamental level that I could kill, Marla. Of course they want that. They're going to want to know how I managed that. If I get taken back to Jericho, I will never come back. Same goes for Stephen. They'll lock us up and study us. Run tests. They’re going to want us to bend reality for others, then reverse it when they're pulled back in. I know the stakes here, Marla.” Jedikiah sighed and looked down at Stephen. “Roger got me out of there. He said they were going to take both Stephen and Luca. I couldn't let them do that. It was bad enough with what they were doing to me.”

Marla reached over and took Jedikiah's hand. “Listen to me, Jed. You did what you thought was right. Roger told me he was going to try and get you out. He took Stephen with him because you loved him so much and Stephen worshipped you back then. I didn't want him to, but he said you'd definitely go with him if you thought the boys were in danger. Roger said they had targeted Stephen, but not Luca. He told me to keep Luca safe and if he didn't return with you, then I needed to take Luca and come here. That it wasn't safe anymore. When John came here and talked about you, I wanted to see you just to let you know I was alive. If I had, Luca and I would have been found and captured.” She shook her head at Jedikiah was about to speak. “Jed, I realized what happened when John told me about you. I told him you were my brother-in-law, paranormal, and I told him what you were capable of. I don't think he believed me until now. I wanted to get you out of there even then. You were trapped there.” Marla shook her head, the feelings of guilt showing.

Jedikiah sighed and held up a hand. “Marla, calm down. You did the right thing. If you'd tried to get me out of there without me remembering who I was, I would not have taken it well. I remember how I acted. I was fanatical. I'm not surprised that John doesn't trust me with everything that I did to him. I'm just glad he believed my memories.” He continued stroking Stephen’s hair lightly. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them and looking at Marla. “Where do people sleep down here?”

Marla rolled her eyes and stood up. "Wake him up and come on." She watched as Jedikiah slid out from under Stephen, and rather than waking him up, he picked the teen up bridal style. She shook her head and led Jedikiah down a corridor. She found an empty room with one queen size mattress on the floor. “You can stay in here for now. We'll set up a room for you tomorrow.” She watched as he lay Stephen down. She grabbed a couple of blankets and handed them to Jedikiah. She left them alone then, closing the door as she went.

Jedikiah unfolded the blankets and spread them out. He removed Stephen's shirt and jeans, setting them aside. He took his shirt and jeans off and crawled under the blankets with Stephen. He settled down, then went still as Stephen shifted to scoot closer. He wrapped his arms around his young lover and held him close. He kept wondering if one of them, or even both of them, had been manipulated to be in this exact position at this precise time. He would let Cara Coburn in his mind tomorrow, but right now, he was so exhausted that all he wanted to do was sleep.

Two hours later, the door to their small room was thrown open. Jedikiah was awake and alert in seconds, sitting up and staring up at an angry Cara. He held out a hand, but didn't stop her from lashing out with her foot, catching him square in the jaw. He fell backward and Stephen woke up then, turning to see who had attacked them. He lashed out, knocking the woman out of the room before turning to Jedikiah to make sure he was okay.

“I'm fine, Stephen. I deserved that. I really did.” Jedikiah winced as he lightly rubbed at his jaw. He looked over at the angry woman. She had gotten to her feet. “I apologize for Stephen. He doesn't know everything I did.” He sighed. “I was hoping to talk to you, Cara. I need you to scan both of us. Find out if there is anything out of place, even if it seems minor. I need to know about it.”

Cara was immediately taken back by the request. “Why?” She narrowed her eyes as she watched Jedikiah.

“I really don't want to go into the long story.” Jedikiah sighed. He got up and dressed quickly, not caring that Cara was there. He did notice how quickly she turned her back. “So, long story short, I'm part of the Jericho Project.” He felt the recognition of the name in her mind so he didn't bother explaining it. “I was the first. Stephen was also a part of it. I need to know if either or both of us are compromised. Apparently, I convinced myself I was human. It took too well. They want me back and I refuse to go back there. I won't let Stephen go back either. They sent Stephen to me in order to break whatever block I put in my own mind. It worked. I remember. Now I have to know if we were manipulated to end up here.”

“And if you were?” Cara signed back around once they were dressed and folded her arms over her chest as she tried to understand.

Jedikiah shrugged. “Then we leave. We find somewhere else to go.”

Cara nodded. “I'll take a look. I don't have a baseline to go from though.”

Stephen frowned. “Neither did I, but I was able to determine something was wrong. If you're as good as Jed thinks you are, then you should be able to determine that as well.”

Jedikiah nodded to Stephen, then looked to Cara. “I have to know. After what I went through, I don't want anyone else to suffer that. Not anymore.”

Cara nodded and walked away. She heard the two following her. “John said both of you can bend reality?”

Jedikiah nodded as he walked next to Stephen, holding on to the teen’s hand. “Yes, but it leaves a mark. The memory is twisted up. It's one that the person believes so much that they refuse to consider any other possibility.”

Cara reached a quiet room and went in. She sat down at a table and motioned for Jedikiah to sit opposite her. “I'm probably going to hate you more after this, Jedikiah. The things you did to us are unforgivable.”

“I know, Cara. I just wish you'd believe me when I say I am truly sorry. If things had been different, had I known who I was, I never would have done the majority of what I did.” Jedikiah held out his hand. When he felt Cara take it, he closed his eyes and let the memories come. He let her see everything from the start of the Jericho Project.

Cara let go when Jedikiah pulled back. She stared into his eyes for a moment before looking to Stephen. “Your turn.” She waited for them to switch places, then took his hand and repeated the process, though her attention was mostly on Jedikiah still. When it was all over, she stood up and left the room.

John found Cara a few minutes later. “Well?”

Cara shook her head. “I'm not sure. Stephen’s clean. It's Jedikiah I'm not sure about. He said the memories would be twisted. Well, there's a big twist with one memory from when he was at Jericho. I don't know if it's intentional or if it's because he doesn't want to remember everything that they did to him there.”

John nodded slowly. “So he could be an operative?”

Cara took a minute to answer. “He could be.”


	9. It Always Hurts

Jedikiah took Stephen back to their room. They stayed there, just laying down together and holding on to each other, drawing strength from each other.

“We need to talk.” John stuck his head into the room. He didn't bat an eye as he saw the two tangled up together. He waited while they got up, then led them through the lair to the same room they were in before. Cara, Russell, and Marla were there, all sitting around the table.

Jedikiah hesitated before Stephen’s hand found his. He looked down at Stephen and nodded to him. He smiled faintly as Stephen curled a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He heard the soft words. “We’ll get through this, baby.” He nodded in agreement, then entered the room.

Cara watched Jedikiah carefully as he sat down, Stephen right by his side. Their clasped hands were not lost on her. She leaned forward. “You said that I might be able to tell if there was a twisted memory?” When Jedikiah nodded, she continued. “I found one. It was during your time at Jericho.” She saw the sudden panic in Jedikiah's eyes. “It's possible you were led here, but without seeing the real memory, I can't be sure.”

Jedikiah tensed up almost immediately. “Show Stephen the memory you saw? He helped me unravel one. He can help me with this one too. I won't risk anyone if I can avoid it.”

Cara nodded and looked toward Stephen. She held out her hand, then showed him the memory.

Stephen winced, then nodded. “It’s twisted.” He looked at Jedikiah. “I'd prefer not to do it here.” He glanced around the room.

John shook his head. “It needs to be done and done now.”

Stephen sighed when he looked at John. “This isn't a pleasant process. It's painful and he will pass out from it. At the very least, I want him laying down. He also needs to be relaxed. If he fights me, then I can't help him unravel the memory.”

John was silent for a moment before nodding. “I'm still going to be there when you do this.”

Stephen looked at Jedikiah with raised brows. When Jedikiah finally nodded, he looked back at John. “Okay.” He got up and took them both back to the room they were staying in.

Jedikiah took off his shirt and laid down. He watched as Stephen did the same. He ignored John, trying to relax while staying focused on Stephen. He closed his eyes as Stephen straddled his hips and began to touch him, lightly caressing his arms and shoulders.

John flushed with embarrassment. “Is this really necessary?”

Stephen looked over at John. “You said you wanted to be here. You're here. Now shut up and let me do my job.” He turned his attention back to Jedikiah. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Jedikiah's jaw, the kissing his way over to his lips. “Relax, baby. Focus on me. Only me.”

Jedikiah's gaze had flickered toward John when he had spoken. Stephen had commented before he could. His attention was drawn back to Stephen and he nodded, returning the soft kiss. Once he relaxed, with eyes closed, his hands resting lightly on Stephen’s hips, he felt the presence in his mind. He immediately tensed up when the memory was touched.

_No. No. That memory is not for you._

_Jed, let me in._

_I can't._

_We have to know._

_Turn back, now!_

_Jed, calm down. Relax._

Jedikiah took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He nodded to Stephen. “Do it.” He hissed the words through clenched teeth. He closed his eyes tight and began to scream as Stephen attacked the memory, tugging here and there.

John winced as he watched. He saw Jedikiah's hands cling to Stephen, nails drawing blood from the teen. The screams lasted about three minutes before Jedikiah went limp, face ashen.

Stephen pulled back and looked up at John. He shook his head. “It's locked down tight. I can't get through.”

John barely nodded. “What does that mean?”

Stephen sighed. “I don't know. I'll try again later. I can't relax him enough with someone else here though.”

John looked confused for a minute before he understood. “Oh. I didn't realize…”

Stephen shrugged. “What, that Jed’s gay or that he and I were lovers? I thought you got that loud and clear already.”

John shook his head. “I know he's gay and I know you're lovers. I just didn't realize that you meant you'd need to have sex to relax him.” He hesitated, then sighed and fell silent.

Stephen nodded and looked down at Jedikiah. “He'll be out for a bit. I'll try again then. I'll need to not be disturbed during it.”

John motioned for Stephen to step out into the hallway. Once they were both outside, he spoke softly. “What do you think the likelihood is of him being under deep cover?”

Stephen looked back toward the room, then finally to John. “I don't know. I know that I was told I might have to undergo conditioning at one point where I had to bend reality so hard that it would not come undone without a code word. I can't tell if that's what happened here. I was told to break cover and break his block. Is it possible that they waited until he was so emotionally invested in me that he'd want to protect me and would run? Yeah, it's possible. Once I unraveled his twisted reality, he didn't hesitate. He packed us both up and we ran.” He sighed. “When I tried to focus on the memory Cara pointed out, Jed immediately started fighting me. He said that memory was not for me. I don't think he knew what he was saying. It was almost like he was arguing with himself.”

John listened quietly before speaking softly. “If he is locked with a code word, can you figure out what that word is?”

Stephen shrugged. “I'm going to have to shove through the block. It'll be a hell of a lot easier if he's completely relaxed. Even then, I'm not completely sure I can do it. He's got a lot more experience with this than I do.”

John nodded and looked back in the room, then to Stephen. “How long until they start looking for the two of you?”

Stephen checked his watch. “About thirteen hours.” He looked up at John. “I was told I had twenty four hours to break his block. I did what they wanted me to do already, but with this second one that's much deeper and better protected, I don't know what to think.”

John nodded as he watched Stephen. “Jed raised me from the time I was fourteen, Stephen. He was the only real father figure I ever had. I don't want to believe that he could be here as a deep cover operative.”

Stephen looked down at the ground, but nodded. He didn't ask the obvious question of why John left if Jedikiah raised him. “What I can't get is why they would let him talk about Jericho if he were here under deep cover.”

John sighed, though he smiled a bit. “To gain our trust, Stephen. If we think he's giving us valuable information and if he remembers his time there as torture, then why would we question it? Cara told me that if Jed hadn't told her what to look for, she wouldn't have noticed that memory as unusual.”

Stephen looked up at John. “Makes sense. I missed this one. I honestly thought everything was tied to the car wreck. I didn't think to look for anything else.”

“I understand why Jed would run, whether or not he was manipulated. I don't know why you would.” John watched Stephen carefully.

Stephen blinked several times before responding. “Well, I… uhh… John, I love Jedikiah. I would do anything for him. I knew he was going to run with how terrified he was. I didn't think to keep him there. I just packed up beside him and left. He said he couldn't go back to Jericho. He told me he wasn't going to let me go back either. I'm just trying to keep him safe.”

John listened and saw the tears start to well up in Stephen’s eyes. “I don't mean to pry, but how did you end up as his lover?”

Stephen knew he went at least five shades of red. He couldn't look at John as he responded. “Umm… Well… We didn't know about our being family at first. I had seen the name Stephen tied to a member of his family, but I assumed it would be Stephen Price. I was sent in under a different last name, so he didn't know my last name was Jameson. When he told me his nephew had been named Stephen Jameson, I admitted who I was. I'd already broken my cover then. I had to bend reality for him because I was at risk. I had to make him remember things differently. I had teleported to save his life.” He finally looked up at John. “It didn't take us long to fall in love with each other, John. It just happened.” He looked toward his and Jedikiah's room. “And every day, I love him a little more.” He looked back at John. “And I will fight for him, and die for him if I have to, just to keep him safe.”

John stayed silent, just listening. He finally nodded. “Then I have to tell you now. If you break that block and he wants to go back to Ultra, I can't let him.”

Stephen frowned, but nodded. “I understand.” He turned and walked back into the small room and closed the door. He locked it before kneeling down next to Jedikiah. He pulled Jedikiah’s shoes off, then his socks. He unfastened Jedikiah's jeans and pulled them and his boxers down and finally off. He took his own shoes, jeans, and boxers off, then settled down with his sleeping lover, resting his head on the older man’s chest. He didn't sleep. He just waited for Jedikiah to wake.


	10. Nothing Remains But Rubble

Jedikiah slept for another hour before slowly coming back up. He had a bad headache, but felt no different. He frowned, then looked down at Stephen. He ran a hand up over Stephen’s back and into his hair. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back on to the pillow. He smiled when Stephen moved to nuzzle and kiss his neck.

Stephen knew the minute Jedikiah woke up, but he waited until his lover made it clear he was awake. The little kisses he was giving became more insistent as he moved to cover Jedikiah's body with his own.

Jedikiah opened his eyes and gave a little tug on Stephen’s hair to make him look up. “Are you certain this is a good idea?”

Stephen shrugged and went back to work, licking over Jedikiah's chest, sucking one nipple and making the older man hiss and arch up into the contact. He pulled away and looked up at his lover. “I need you extremely relaxed, Jed, and the easiest way to do that is to make love.”

Jedikiah nodded and let Stephen do whatever he wanted. He gasped, then let a soft moan out as Stephen lightly bit his hip before taking his cock in hand and flicking his tongue over the tip. He looked down at Stephen and barely whimpered his name before Stephen’s mouth closed over the head of his cock. He tried to rock his hips upward, but Stephen held him down.

Stephen reached up and slid two fingers into Jedikiah's mouth, moaning as he felt the warm, wet tongue swirling over them. He finally pulled his fingers back and reached behind himself to open himself up. He had to let Jedikiah's cock go as he panted with the feeling of his own fingers in his ass. He worked them in, stretching himself open. He didn't notice when Jedikiah moved slightly, but he did feel when one of Jedikiah’s fingers joined his.

Jedikiah smirked at the shout from Stephen. He finally pulled his finger out and waited until Stephen had done so as well. He pulled Stephen to straddling him again and used his own spit to provide a bit more lubrication before he nudged the head of his cock against Stephen’s hole.

Stephen whimpered before dropping down, taking Jedikiah's length in one swift stroke. He tightened up immediately at the burn, but quickly relaxed. He began riding Jedikiah, starting by just rocking his hips back and forth before raising and lowering himself.

Jedikiah rocked upward, trying to catch Stephen’s sweet spot. Once he hit it, he knew it. He tried to keep that same angle, though it was difficult to do with Stephen writhing in his lap. He reached up and tweaked Stephen’s nipples into hard buds, tugging on them the way he knew Stephen enjoyed.

Once Jedikiah started paying attention to his nipples, Stephen couldn't hold back. He raised up, then dropped down hard several times, tilting his hips just so. He bit down on his fist as he came untouched, spilling over Jedikiah's stomach.

Jedikiah thrust upward into Stephen a few more times before grabbing his hips and forcing him down as he emptied himself into the teen with a soft cry. He pulled Stephen down against him and held his young lover, pressing kisses to his damp forehead. “We can't stay here if I'm compromised, Stephen. I won't risk these people.”

Stephen kissed Jedikiah's neck lightly, then nodded. “I know.” He gave Jedikiah no warning before he assaulted that memory again. He held on to the man as he arched upward, a scream torn from him.

_We need him to do this._

_I know._

_Roger is going to try and break him out of here. He needs to succeed._

_Jedikiah will go with his brother. He loves him too much not to go._

_So he needs to think his time here was so horrible that he won't want to stay._

_Yes._

_We'll follow him. I’ll work with him to plant the suggestion. When he's in the proper place, we can send Roger or Stephen to break him out of it. You know he's listening to us._

_Oh, I know._

Stephen frowned and pushed harder.

_Jedikiah, we need to talk._

_About?_

_We think your brother may be about to leave Ultra. I need you to go with him._

_Why would he leave?_

_He’s concerned about you. He believes you are being mistreated here._

_But I'm not. I don't understand._

_We need you to believe that you are. We don't think Roger is working alone._

_You're asking me to betray my brother?_

_I'm asking you to do what's right, Jedikiah. If he has gone rogue, he will try to undermine everything Ultra is working for._

_What do you want me to do?_

_I need you to remember this place in a bad light. You need to want to leave here when Roger comes for you. There will be an accident along the way. When that happens, you are to convince Roger to run should he survive, leaving behind anyone else he brings with him, then you need to bend your reality more than you ever have before. I need you to believe that you are human. When it's time, someone will help you remember that you’re paranormal. You will continue to believe your time here at Jericho was hell. You’ll want to run. You’ll go wherever you know Roger or any rogue element to be. I'll need you to be trusted there._

_Why? This is my project._

_That's what you're doing here, Jedikiah. Deep cover operations. I'll take care of things here. I won't even change how you've set things up here._

_But you’re asking me to turn on my brother._

_I'm asking you to help protect our species._

_Is he really a threat?_

_If he tries to break you out of here, then yes, Jedikiah, he is a threat._

_How will I be able to come out of cover?_

_I want you to plant a suggestion. A word sent telepathically. Condor. That word spoken alone will trigger your memory. Someone will send it when you need to come back. It won't happen until you're among rogues._

_What do I do then?_

_Kill their leader, Jedikiah. That's what you do._

_This is what I trained for._

_Yes._

Stephen pulled back and watched as the memory snapped shut, twisting back around itself, sealing up. He pushed up to look at the man underneath him. Jedikiah was unconscious and there was a trail of blood from his left nostril and ear down to the pillow. “Jed?” Stephen’s voice shook, but he breathed a sigh of relief when Jedikiah shifted underneath him. The man was sleeping now. He rested his head on Jedikiah's shoulder and held on to him. His lover was indeed a deep cover operative and Ultra was after John Young. He had to get Jedikiah out of here. He couldn't lose him. He couldn't lose his lover. If he made Jedikiah remember, what would be left of the man he loved?

Stephen lay there with Jedikiah for an hour before he got up and dressed. He pulled the blankets over the still sleeping Jedikiah before leaving the room. He found John easily enough. “I have to take Jedikiah and leave.”

John raised both brows. “Why?”

Stephen glanced over at Cara as she started to walk over. “I just can't stay here.” He tried to pull away as Cara grabbed his wrist. He finally got free, but not before Cara saw the memory.

Cara looked at John with wide eyes. “He's in deep cover and if he's activated, he's been given orders to kill whoever is leading the group he's with.”

Stephen touched his wrist, then shook his head. “He's not a threat right now. We leave and he's not a threat at all.” He glared at Cara. “And our kind can't kill. Remember?” Now was not the time to think about whether Jedikiah had been subjected to the Annex Project.

John shook his head. “All that aside, I can't let him leave, Stephen. He already knows too much.”

Stephen was silent with no reaction for a moment. “Fine.” He turned and walked away. He ignored John calling for him. He went into the small room and closed the door. He locked it behind him and looked at Jedikiah. He was still asleep, though restless. He sank to the floor. This could turn bad if John pushed things. He needed his lover to guide him. He needed orders on what to do.

Jedikiah gasped for breath as he woke suddenly from a nightmare. He focused on Stephen and was immediately relieved when Stephen came to him. He let Stephen get settled, then leaned up against him.

Stephen sighed, not knowing what to do. “John said we can't leave. Ever.”

Jedikiah frowned, but nodded. “Am I compromised?”

Stephen ran his fingers through Jedikiah's hair before answering softly, his voice trembling. “Yes.”

Jedikiah closed his eyes and started trembling. “Why can't I remember it?”

Stephen ran his hand over Jedikiah's neck and shoulder, then back to his hair. “You have a code word that will unlock that memory and bring who you are back.” He knew he sounded very young and very scared.

Jedikiah pulled away and turned to look at Stephen. “Nothing is going to change how I feel for you, Stephen. Nothing.”

Stephen shook his head. “Not what I meant. You’re Ultra to the core, Jed. When was the Annex Project started?”

Jedikiah frowned. “Nineteen years ago. Why?”

Stephen sighed. “Because I think you can kill.”

Jedikiah shook his head. “I didn't volunteer for the Annex Project, Stephen. I never had the injection. There is no way I can kill now.”

Stephen looked at Jedikiah, searching his eyes for a moment. He could tell that Jedikiah believed what he was saying. He reached out and ran his fingers through Jedikiah's hair. “Jed, baby, I told you. You're Ultra to the core. What scares me is that Ultra might mean more to you than I do.” He put a finger on Jedikiah's lips to stop his denial. “Baby, what I saw scared me. It scared me bad enough that I wanted to take you and leave here. Just get both of us away from here. I could unlock you then and you wouldn't be a danger to anyone. You might be pissed at me for doing it that way or even at all, but, Jed, what you remember isn't what happened.”

Jedikiah wanted to argue. He knew what had happened at Jericho. He'd been a test subject. They'd drugged him and poked and prodded at him because they wanted to know how he could bend reality. They had asked him to be their first agent with the Jericho Project and they had turned on him. Locked him away. Roger broke him out. He'd been in a car wreck. He'd convinced himself he was human because of that fucking power that he’d gotten his brother killed!

_No!_

_Jed, calm down!_

_No! I am not compromised, damn it!_

_Breathe, baby, just breathe._

_My name is Jedikiah Price. I'm forty-five years old. I was tortured and held against my will at Jericho. I escaped when Roger broke me out. He's dead because of me! He's dead because they want me! Because I can do something they don't understand! Because I did something that shocked them enough that they will never stop hunting me! I will not let anyone else suffer because of me!_

_You have to breathe!_

Jedikiah's vision turned spotty. He finally gasped in a breath, then another. He was shaking hard, tears falling down his cheeks. He looked at Stephen. “I can't do this, Stephen. I can't.”

Stephen pulled Jedikiah up against him. “It's okay, baby. It's going to be okay.” He held the trembling man for a moment before he felt Jedikiah pushing away.

Jedikiah got up and dressed quickly. “I need space, Stephen. I can't stay here. I have to be somewhere I can breathe.” He slid his shoes on, then teleported.

Stephen blinked in surprise as Jedikiah disappeared. He got up and ran for the other room. He almost collided with John. “He left. I don't know where he went.”

John frowned, then tensed. “Not good. What happened?” He flinched as Stephen just shared the memory. He nodded. “I think I know where he is.” He held a hand out for Stephen. When the teen took it, he teleported.

Jedikiah sat on a rock, looking out over the water. He was still trembling, but calmer then he had been when he left. He turned his head when he felt the teleport. “I'm okay, Stephen. I just needed to get out of there.” He saw John standing next to Stephen and nodded. “John, I see you remember this place.”

John smiled faintly and nodded. “How could I forget? You brought me here during the summer when I was sixteen.”

Jedikiah turned around to look at them both. Stephen could see the tension in the older man. He frowned and sweat stood out on his forehead. Stephen looked at John. “Get out of here, John.”

_Stephen, when you have Jedikiah’s memory back…_

John looked to Stephen “What's wrong?”

_and you are alone with him and the rebel leader away from the others..._

Stephen shook his head and balled his hands into fists. “Just go!” He tried to hold back. He really tried. He liked John. He really did. He didn't want him to get hurt.

_you have to tell Jedikiah just one word…_

_Condor._

Jedikiah jerked his head toward Stephen as a shift came over him. He stood up, his eyes on Stephen…

_When you’re triggered, your lover will be there with you. He’ll be young, Jedikiah. Nineteen, twenty, maybe. We'll make sure he can unlock your memories. He'll have a lock himself. Send one word to him._

_Albatross._

...shifting his focus to John as Stephen fell to the ground unconscious. He approached the two quickly.

John knelt down to check on Stephen. When he looked back at Jedikiah, he straightened up. “What's going on?” He saw the look of clarity in the man’s eyes. He started to go for his pistol when Jedikiah grabbed it first.

Jedikiah took a few steps back, aiming the pistol at John. He didn't speak, instead just watching John carefully.

John was taken completely off guard, but still had to try. “Jedikiah, you can't kill. Remember? The only people who survived were me and McCrane.”

Jedikiah shook his head. “Three people, John. Why do you think they continued with the project?” He sighted down the pistol.

John stood still. “You were like a father to me. Are you really going to do this?”

Jedikiah's hands started to tremble. His brow furrowed. “I have to, John. I’m sorry.” He felt the shift as someone teleported. He spun around and pulled the trigger. He didn't flinch, even as he saw his brother fall to the ground. He was about to turn back around when something hit him from behind. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

John stared down at Jedikiah, then over to Roger. He shook his head, retrieved his pistol. He aimed at Jedikiah, but couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. He moved away, heading to Roger. He knelt down, checking for a pulse, before taking his arm and teleporting out.

Jedikiah regained consciousness first and managed to crawl over to Stephen. He looked down at the teen, then put an arm over him and teleported both of them before he passed out again.


	11. Make Sure The Foundation Is Strong Enough

The following day, Stephen and Jedikiah were called in for debriefing. Sitting in separate rooms, they were both subjected to a telepathic scan before being allowed to rejoin each other in the room the Founder used when he was at the lab. The two sat together on a couch, while the Founder sat across from them.

“I'd call this mission a success.” The Founder nodded in satisfaction as he looked at the two.

“We can't say for certain yet.” Jedikiah moved slightly so his arm was around Stephens shoulders. “When I regained consciousness, John had taken Roger somewhere. I don't know for certain whether he's alive or dead.”

Stephen leaned in against Jedikiah. “And John survived.”

Jedikiah nodded in agreement. “Yes, he did. He was meant to, Stephen.”

Stephen looked at Jedikiah in surprise. “What?”

The Founder remained silent as Jedikiah spoke again. “I was conditioned to come out of it briefly when I found someone that I could get in place. After John survived the Annex Project, it triggered.” He looked to the Founder. “John has no idea what's been done to him.”

The Founder smiled and nodded. “Which is why the mission was a success, Stephen. Jedikiah was never there to kill their leader though anyone who got through his block to his code word would believe he was. He was there to make certain we got our deep cover operative in place and ready to strike. Of course, if Jedikiah did manage to kill Roger, all the better. If not, then we have John Young in place and ready to strike.”

Stephen looked between the Founder and his lover in stunned silence. He shook his head and finally managed to speak. “I don't understand.”

Jedikiah caressed Stephens shoulder lightly. “Stephen, when I bent my reality to believe I was human, it was so that I could be out there in the world being a total ass to our kind. They would never have trusted me no matter the situation. I intentionally screwed up on a couple of my own memories to make them knotted up. You were meant to find the one with the car wreck. Cara was meant to find the locked up one. Your memories, however, were seamless. She couldn't have picked up on them. John’s are seamless. She'll never find them.”

Stephen hummed softly. “That explains why she picked up on you, but not me.” He saw the Founder nod to him.

“When I came out if it briefly, I knew what I had to do. I prepared John and made him forget the conversation. He's got a code word as well. Eagle. When that word alone is sent to him, it will trigger him and he will come back to Ultra and spill everything on where they're hiding and who is there. He will then lead our agents and a kill squad there.” Jedikiah continued rubbing Stephen's shoulder. “John was given certain false memories to make him hate Ultra and me. Once he’s triggered, he'll recognize those memories as false and he will understand why this has been done. He agreed to this willingly, Stephen.” He caressed the back of Stephen’s neck gently and let the memory show.

_John, I need to see you._

_Yes, Sir._

_Come with me?_

_Of course. Why the secrecy?_

_Because I'm about to ask something of you that must never leave this room._

_I understand._

_I’m not what you think, John. I’m not human._

_What? But you can kill. I've seen it._

_Yes, I can. I was the original subject for the Annex Project._

_So why do you say you're human?_

_Because I’m also a part of the Jericho Project. I've told you about that. Remember?_

_Yes. You recommended me for it once._

_Yes, I did. You showed some interest then. Still interested?_

_Yes, Sir. I am._

_Good. What I’m about to tell you, neither of us will remember when we’re done. Roger is leading a group of rebels. I need you to find him and gain his trust._

_Wait, how will we not remember this?_

_I can bend reality, John. I will do so for both of us. I'll give you false memories. You will turn against Ultra and run. You will believe that you hate me and likely try to kill me. Each time, you will not be able to do so. Likewise, I will have to try and capture or kill you. Each time, I will let you go somehow. We will both believe the reasoning is because you think of me as a father and I think of you as a son._

_Okay. That's true enough anyway._

_At some point, I will come to you, paranormal and scared. I may have someone with me. You’ll take me in, but you won't be completely comfortable with it. Once you and I are alone and I have been triggered, which you’ll know when that happens, you will call for Roger. I will attempt to kill him. You’ll knock me out and get Roger out of there. He may be injured, but not fatally so._

_Why?_

_Because you need to be the one he will trust more than anyone else. John, I can't kill my brother. I can't. That will be your task. The only one I will ever ask of you. Roger must be stopped and I am asking you to do that._

_And when it's done, I can come home?_

_Of course, son. When it's done, you will come home._

_Then do it._

_This won't be pleasant, John._

_I understand._

Stephen closed his eyes and nodded. He rested his head against Jedikiah’s shoulder. “Was I supposed to try and warn him?”

The Founder watched the two of them while Jedikiah shared his memory. He was surprised by the depth of their love for each other. He had known they were family, but he'd never expected them to fall in love so hard. It was unexpected, but something that could be dealt with. When Stephen asked his question, he shrugged. “Stephen, we didn't tell you how to react to John. You’re not part of the Annex Project, so we knew you couldn't kill. We only set you up to trigger Jedikiah when the three of you were alone together and completely away from the rebels. You were meant to fall unconscious to keep you out of the line of fire. When I saw the way you and Jedikiah took to each other, I made sure you would stay as safe as possible. Jedikiah knew the risk involved. He chose to take that mission. You were assigned yours.”

Stephen nodded slightly. “Oh.”

Jedikiah kissed Stephen's forehead. “You warned him because you didn't want me to be hurt, Stephen. You knew he could kill, but you didn't know I could, nor did you know he was conditioned to where he could not kill me.”

Stephen nodded again. “Something like that.” He opened his eyes and looked over at the Founder. “Don't send us out again right now? Please?”

The Founder smiled at Stephen. “Don't worry. The two of you are on leave for the moment. Besides, I'd like Jedikiah back in New York. No undercover work.” He looked at Jedikiah. “You did well as the director of the office. I'd like to see you back there.”

Jedikiah was silent for a moment before nodding slowly. “I'll think about it.” He stood up, pulling Stephen to his feet. “I'd like to get Stephen back home and to bed. He's still recovering.”

The Founder stood as well with a nod. “Of course. I'll need an answer by the end of the week regarding New York. I can't leave them too long without a director.”

Jedikiah nodded and led Stephen out, keeping an arm around the teen. He barely got him back to their room before Stephen nearly collapsed. He got the teen in bed before joining him. He let Stephen settle, pressed up against him, before sliding an arm around his young lover and watching him sleep. He touched the teen’s mind and smirked at the dream Stephen was having.

Stephen snuggled closer to Jedikiah, wrapping one arm and a leg around him. He was dreaming about his lover and how the man made him feel. The dream changed suddenly to what could only be a memory, but not one of Stephen's…

_Jed, don't do this._

_Roger, you know it has to happen this way._

_Why? Why do they need Stephen? They'll corrupt him!_

_They didn't corrupt either of us. I can keep an eye on him this way. They won't hurt him, you know that. He won't have to run._

_But…_

_Roger, go!_

_Jed…_

_Just go!_

_Take care of him._

Stephen jerked awake and sat up, pulling out of Jedikiah's arms. He relaxed when he realized where he was and who he was with.

Jedikiah rubbed Stephen's back gently. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to project that.”

Stephen turned to look at Jedikiah. “That's how you got Roger to leave?”

Jedikiah nodded. “Stephen, he had to leave. If he'd taken you with him, someone else would have been there, true, but you and I would never have found each other like this. We would have been on opposite sides of this fight.”

Stephen listened quietly, then nodded. “So what now?”

Jedikiah shrugged, running a hand over Stephen's shoulder and arm. “I don't know? We go back to New York? Me as Director. You as an Agent?”

Stephen trembled slightly. “I don't know. I’m not trained that way.”

Jedikiah shook his head. “You are, actually. You got combat training here and I've seen your proficiency results. You're better than most of the senior agents in New York.” He saw the uncertainty increase in Stephen's eyes. “I'd like to go back, Stephen. I miss the city. You don't have to start out in the field. We can put you in the training program if you'd prefer. That way you can build your confidence. Besides, I need the practice too. I'm pretty rusty. I did spend fifteen years believing I was human.”

Stephen considered this, then finally nodded. “Okay. We can try that.” He smiled as Jedikiah lit up. He was kissed hard and he laughed into the kiss, returning it just as eagerly.


	13. You Have To Work To Build The Foundation

Two weeks later, Stephen and Jedikiah returned to New York. They returned to work, though both as paranormals rather than human. While it caused a stir in the office, nobody questioned it as the word Jericho was whispered from person to person, sometimes with a quick explanation to those without the clearance level. Both of them trained side by side with two senior agents. Stephen picked up new techniques quicker than Jedikiah, much to the amusement of other agents. When the Director and his protégé ran the simulation course, they found they had an audience each time. More than one agent would play the part of a rogue paranormal, giving them a run for their money.

One such simulation saw Stephen break protocol, separating the two of them. Stephen was attacked from the side while he was chasing down the one rogue they had identified. Jedikiah, who had shouted for Stephen to stop before giving chase, was jumped from behind.

After time had been called, Stephen grumbled about multiple targets before checking on Jedikiah. The older man was scratched up a bit from being knocked down, but otherwise okay. He looked up at Stephen with a sigh. “Next time, you wait.” He took the offered hand and pulled himself to his feet. “Had this been the real thing, we'd both be screwed.”

Stephen nodded and tried to slip away to go hide in the infirmary for a while. He frowned when Jedikiah didn't let go of his hand. He looked up at his lover, searching his eyes for any hint of what the man was thinking. He finally bit his lower lip and had to look away. “Sorry.”

Jedikiah kept his mind clear and his expression blank. When he finally let go of Stephen, the teen left quickly. He followed behind, wanting to get his own scratches and bruises checked over. Stephen?

Stephen swallowed when he heard the soft voice touch his mind. He stopped and leaned up against the wall, waiting for Jedikiah to catch up. He didn't look up at his lover until a hand caressed his cheek and then cupped his chin, tilting his head up.

“I’m not upset with you, Stephen.” Jedikiah sighed. “I know you're not used to working with someone else. I figured it would be easier for you if we worked together. You know me. We've been in each other's minds.” He slid his hand to curl around the back of Stephen's neck. He leaned down, pressing their foreheads together.

Stephen reached up, one hand curling around Jedikiah's upper arm, the other going to his shoulder. “I'm trying. I just don't want you taking any stupid risks, Jed.” He closed his eyes. “I don't want you in the field. I can't lose you.”

Jedikiah sighed and closed his eyes as well. “Stephen, I'm not going to be in the field. I’m the director of the office. I’m also extremely rusty. I spent fifteen years believing I was human, you know that. While I haven't forgotten how to do things, I’m just out of practice. I need the training. You need the experience of working as part of a team. They kept you socially stunted because they wanted you to act as if you had PTSD. You now have to learn how to be social. That's what this training will help with, but I need you to trust me. If I say wait, you wait. If I tell you to go left, you go left. I love you, Stephen. I don't want you in the field any more than you want me there. But we both need to be prepared for anything.” He felt Stephen's nod, then moved slightly to kiss the teen gently, not caring that they might be seen.

Stephen let out a soft sound at the kiss. He pulled back first, opening his eyes and looking up at Jedikiah. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked over at two agents that were watching them. For some reason, it irritated him as he saw the look of disgust of such an unprofessional display in the office in one and jealousy in the other. He looked back at Jedikiah, moving his hand from Jedikiah’s arm to the back of his head and pulled him down for another kiss.

Jedikiah didn't question it when Stephen kissed him again. He just went with it. Their relationship wasn't exactly secret, but neither of them were completely open about it. Bathory had heard about it already and hadn't put in an appearance or given a directive for them to keep it professional. They already did keep things professional. At least when he didn't have Stephen pressed against the wall in a corridor, kissing him in front of two agents, and anyone else that might walk through. He finally pulled back, giving Stephen one more quick kiss before taking his arm and going straight to the infirmary.

As luck would have it, the two of them ended up in a situation only three days later where they were forced into field work. Stephen had, once again, failed to listen to Jedikiah and had rushed ahead, not wanting to lose the one rogue that had been brought to their attention.

Stephen found himself in a back alley, face to face with John Young. He tried to change direction of pursuit and fell backward, landing on his ass. He stared down the business end of John’s gun.

Jedikiah teleported into the alley when he heard Stephen's panicked telepathic scream for him. He had his own gun out and aimed at John. “Put the gun down, son.”

John’s gaze flickered to Jedikiah. “I'm not your son.”

Jedikiah took one step before he saw John tense up. He stopped and held his ground. He sighed and lowered his gun. “John, don't do this. Please, don't do this.”

Stephen kept still, his focus on John’s gun. It was still pointed at him, though there was uncertainty in John’s eyes now.

John didn't lower his gun, but he did take a step backward, then another. He glanced toward Jedikiah one more time. Upon seeing that the older man had lowered his gun, John teleported out.

Jedikiah let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He holstered his gun and went to Stephen's side. He helped the teen up and teleported out of the alley, straight to their apartment.

Stephen clung to Jedikiah, holding the man tight. “I'm sorry, Jed. I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you.”

Jedikiah spent a minute just touching Stephen to assure himself his young lover was okay. Once the adrenaline wore off, he started getting angry. “He could have killed you, Stephen. What were you thinking?” He pushed Stephen away, holding him at arms length, looking down at him.

Stephen seemed a little shocked at the shift in Jedikiah's emotions. He shook his head. “I didn't think it would be that dangerous.”

Jedikiah shook his head. “No, you clearly didn't think!” He gave Stephen a light shake, gripping his arms tightly.

Stephen tried to twist out of the hold. “Jed, you're hurting me.” When that didn't get him free, Stephen tried to lighten the mood. “What are you going to do, spank me?”

Jedikiah didn't think. He just acted. He kept one hand on Stephen's arm as he pulled the teen along. He went into their bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the stunned teen’s jeans and boxers down and pulling him over his lap. He held him steady with one arm as he brought his other hand down on Stephen's bare ass.

Stephen was so shocked that he didn't struggle. At the first smack, he jerked and let out a shout. He squirmed and found himself held tighter as the smacks kept coming. It never occurred to him to say no or ask Jedikiah to stop. After fifteen, he was let go. He didn't stand up. Instead, he just stayed there until Jedikiah pushed him up to his feet. He didn't pull his jeans or boxers up, wanting Jedikiah to see exactly what the spanking had done. He was rock hard and leaking.

Jedikiah looked up at Stephen, guilt in his eyes, not noticing the teen's state. “I shouldn't have done that, Stephen. I’m sorry.” He was about to say more when he was silenced with soft lips on his. He was pushed back on the bed, Stephen straddling him.

Stephen ran his hands over Jedikiah's arms and into his hair. He broke the kiss and mouthed over Jedikiah's jawline to his ear. “Don't be sorry. I actually liked that.” He rocked forward, showing Jedikiah how much he had liked it.

Jedikiah groaned and pulled Stephen closer. “I had no idea you’d enjoy submitting to me like that. Taking punishment like that.” He rolled them over, looking down at Stephen. “I am a Dom, you know.” He smirked at Stephen's whimper. “You like that thought? Me dominating you? Maybe tie you up? Make you come over and over until you beg for me to stop because you're so sensitive you can't handle another touch?” He lightly bit Stephen's neck. “Then fuck you so hard you see stars?” He licked over the bite. “And can't forget the spankings. You want me to spank your ass red? Spank you until your ass is just this side of bruised? Then I'd fuck you so hard I would leave bruises on your hips from pulling you back against me. You like the idea?” He rolled his hips down, feeling how hard the teen was underneath him. “Yeah, I think you do like that idea.”

Stephen's breathing accelerated with every idea Jedikiah was putting in his head. They had played with light submission before, but it was so tame compared to what Jedikiah was suggesting now. He'd read up on domination, but it hadn't appealed to him then. Hearing Jedikiah suggest it, however, was doing things to him that made him want to try it. He nodded when Jedikiah pulled back and looked at him.

Jedikiah nodded back before leaning back in and kissing Stephen gently. “Then we'll discuss it later. We have to set rules and limits before we do anything more than light submission.” He stood up and pulled Stephen up. “Get a shower, love. I’ll start on dinner.” He kissed Stephen once more before leaving the teen in the bedroom, confused as to why Jedikiah wasn't balls deep in him by now.


	14. If One Brick Is Not Even Then The Wall Will Start To Crumble Again

Two weeks later, Jedikiah came across a file that had been sealed. It was flagged for his attention with no indication as to who had sent it to him. He opened the file and shock hit him hard. He just stared at the piece of paper he held, his hands trembling. He didn't even notice when Stephen came in.

“Jed? Baby?” Stephen went around Jedikiah's desk and lightly touched his shoulder. He didn't look at the paper, but focused on Jedikiah.

Jedikiah blinked and set the paper face down and looked up at Stephen. He was still reeling. “Sorry.” He shook his head. “I have to go. I'll be home late.” He stood up, picking up the whole file, paper included. He kissed Stephen quickly, then grabbed his jacket and left the office.

Jedikiah wandered the streets for a while, then went into an alley and teleported. He landed outside of the noodle house and went inside. He saw John immediately and approached him. “John, I'm not here to fight. I just want to talk.”

John jerked toward the familiar voice, then flinched. He shook his head. “You shouldn't be here.” He stood up and started to walk toward the door.

Jedikiah reached out and caught John’s arm. “John, please. I’m not going to give up until we talk.”

John paused, looking at Jedikiah for a moment before nodding. He tilted his head toward a booth. He sat down, facing the door, making Jedikiah take the opposite seat. He smirked a bit at the uncomfortable look Jedikiah had as he tried to angle himself so he wasn't completely blind to the door. “Talk.”

Jedikiah set the file down on the table. He pushed it across to John. He watched as John opened the file. He saw John’s frown. “It's your file, John. Your complete file. I hadn't seen half of what's in there until now. I don't know who sent it to me. It was on my desk this afternoon. I came to find you as soon as I opened it.”

John flipped through until he saw the paper that had shocked Jedikiah. He read it and shook his head. “No.” He looked up at Jedikiah. “This is not possible.”

Jedikiah sighed and leaned back. “I didn't make the connection, John. You never told me your mother’s name. If you had, I might have figured it out.”

John looked back down at the paper. “When was this run?”

Jedikiah reached over and tapped the date. “Ten years ago.” He sighed. “Someone has known for ten years and couldn't bother to tell us.”

John shook his head. “I don't believe it.” He shoved the file away.

Jedikiah nodded slowly. “We can run another test, John. I don't mind. I'd like to have confirmation myself as well.”

John barely nodded. “I know someone who can do it. No offense, but I don't trust you to do this.”

Jedikiah hummed and nodded. “I wasn't going to suggest I do it, John.” He saw John’s nod. “So who do you suggest?”

John looked upward, having a silent conversation. After a minute, he stood up, leaving the file. He waited for Jedikiah to sort it out and stand as well. “Just come with me.” He left the noodle shop, Jedikiah behind him. He took Jedikiah's shoulder and teleported.

They landed in when looked like a university laboratory. A teen girl sat there as if she were waiting. “I trust her.” John looked at Jedikiah.

Jedikiah looked at the girl, then shook his head. “Irene Quinn.” He nodded with a smirk. “I wondered where she went after dropping from our radar.”

Irene looked between them. “Wait, you wanted me to DNA test him?” She nodded at John’s nod. “Okay, then.” She handed Jedikiah a cotton swab. “I believe you know what to do.” She swabbed John’s mouth herself, then watched Jedikiah do the same. She took both swabs and placed them on a slide and then into a machine. “I don't know for sure how long this will take. Usually there's maternal DNA as well.”

Jedikiah nodded. “There wasn't before.” He set the folder down and pulled out the paper and handed it to Irene.

Irene took it and flipped to the second page. She read over it, then turned back to the first page. “If this is fake, it's very thorough.” She looked up at John. “It's probably legit, John.”

Jedikiah sat down on a stool and settled in. He looked at John for a moment, then sighed when the young man teleported out. He saw Irene watch him nervously. “I'm not going to bring you in or alert anyone, Irene. I want to know if John is my son or not. I don't trust that report any more than he does.”

Irene nodded and looked back at the machine. “John told me you can bend reality.” She didn't see Jedikiah's nod.

“Yes.” Jedikiah realized she wasn't looking at him. “But I didn't do that to that report. I hadn't seen half of what was in that file before. I didn't even know his mother’s name before today.”

Irene looked at Jedikiah then, watching him carefully. “Will you keep hunting him if he is your son?”

Jedikiah looked at Irene for a long moment before answering. “I don't know. I'd want to try and be there for him. I raised him not knowing. I know he hates me though. I can't repair the damage I've done to him. I know that.” He took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. “But I'd want to try.”

Irene looked back at the machine as it printed out a piece of paper. She took it and looked at it. “Let me see that report?” She took it when it was handed over. She flipped to the second page and put the papers side by side. She studied them for a minute.

Jedikiah moved to look as well. He straightened up after a moment’s study. “John knows how to contact me if he wants to.” He didn't wait for Irene to respond. He teleported home.


	15. The Wall Is Halfway Built But One Action Could Tear It All Down Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen makes a bad suggestion and Jedikiah is not amused. 
> 
> Or the shameless BDSM smut chapter.

Stephen looked up as he felt the teleport. He stood up and crossed the room. “Jed, what's going on?” He slid his arms around the older man.

Jedikiah shook his head in response, then pulled Stephen against him. He couldn't talk about it. Not right now. He finally let Stephen go. He went to the kitchen to grab a glass, then poured himself a drink. He took it out to the balcony and sat down.

Stephen watched Jedikiah with a frown. He sighed and went out to the balcony, sitting down next to Jedikiah. “Please talk to me? What's wrong?”

Jedikiah took a swallow and grimaced at the burn. “I have a son.” His tone was flat. He stared out over the city. “I've been nothing but a pawn in Bathory’s game. He put Sophia in my path twenty three years ago. One night. I was with her for one night. She got pregnant. I never knew. She had the baby. She died when he was five. He was put into foster care, then broke out. I was sent to get him. I raised my own son without knowing he was my son.” He shook his head.

Stephen was silent while Jedikiah told him. He thought about it for a moment before speaking softly. “Are you talking about John?”

Jedikiah looked at Stephen then and nodded. “Yeah. We both wanted another test done. I saw the initial results. It was the same as the other report. No discrepancies. John is my son. My flesh and blood, honest to God son.” He looked away, his breath catching as he did. “And I have no idea how to react to that.”

Stephen moved from his chair to kneel at Jedikiah’s feet. He rested his hands on his lover’s thighs. “I’ll back whatever you do. If you want to recall him now and get him out of danger, I’ll back your play. If you choose to leave him there, I’ll support your call.”

Jedikiah ran his fingers through Stephen's hair, gently petting him. “That's where I’m torn. I want him out of there, but it's my duty to keep him where he is. If I don't recall him, I might lose him forever.”

Stephen shook his head. “Send me in, Jed.”

Jedikiah frowned and shook his head. “Oh hell no. They won't trust you, Stephen.”

Stephen sighed. “Not if I’m still seeing you, no, but if I make myself believe we had a bad falling out and I had to run, they might. I wasn't the one they identified as an operative.”

Jedikiah shook his head again. He tightened his fingers in Stephen's hair, pulling his head back so Stephen had to look up at him. “Absolutely not. You are not allowed to do that. I will not risk you.” He picked up his glass with his free hand and downed the rest of his drink.

Stephen whimpered at the pull on his hair. “Jed.” The word was whispered. He watched his lover finish his drink. He stared into intense blue eyes. “Okay. I won't.”

Jedikiah loosened his hold and nodded. “Don't ever mention it again.” He stood up, pulling Stephen up. “Go into the bedroom. Get undressed. Wait for me.” He went into the apartment and headed for a shower.

Stephen did as he was told. He went to the bedroom and stripped down. He tossed his clothes in the laundry basket in the closet. He knelt on the floor next to Jedikiah's side of the bed, hands on his thighs. He heard the water turn off and he shivered in anticipation.

Jedikiah dried off quickly and joined Stephen in the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Stephen's short hair. “I'm not happy that you suggested what you did, Stephen.”

Stephen nodded, keeping his eyes down. “I'm sorry, Master.” He looked up only when he felt Jedikiah tilting his head up.

Jedikiah searched Stephen's eyes for a moment before he nodded. “I know you suggested what you did out of love for me, but I will have to punish you. You know full well that I will not let anything separate us ever again.”

Stephen nodded, lowering his eyes. “I understand, Master.”

Jedikiah stood up. “Up.” He watched Stephen stand. “Hands behind your back.” He opened the bedside table and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, lined with soft leather. He locked them around Stephen's wrists. “You have a choice, Stephen. I’m going to spank you.” He moved to the closet and pulled out two items. One was a braided leather belt. The other was a leather flogger. “You choose which I use. Thirty with the belt, or thirty with the flogger. No holding back with either.” He held them both up.

Stephen looked at both of them and his cock gave a twitch. He enjoyed both, but the numbers given to him were pushing his limits and Jedikiah knew it. It was five over what he had endured before as punishment. He loved the feel of both, so choosing between them was a punishment in itself. He'd only get one. He wanted the flogger first, then the belt. He swallowed and managed to speak softly. “May I have fifteen with the flogger and then fifteen with the belt, Master?” He bit his lower lip.

Jedikiah considered this for a moment, then nodded. “Very well.” He knew it would be easier for Stephen to have the flogger first. “Over the bed.” He watched Stephen turn and lean over the bed, feet still on the floor. He put the flogger on the bed, keeping the belt in hand. “Belt first, Stephen.” He heard the hiss of breath as Stephen registered his words. “No changing your mind now.”

Stephen nodded and tried to relax. He heard the whistle of the belt before it made contact with his bare skin. He grunted in response. “One.” He knew to count without being told. He tried to anticipate the next blow. He heard the whistle again. He jerked a little. “Two.” The next three blows came in quick succession. “Three. Four. Five.” He clenched his teeth together. It was starting to burn a little. “Six!” He jerked forward, shifting position. “Seven,” he hissed. “Eight. Oh, God. Nine, ten, eleven!” He whimpered as a hand rubbed over one of his ass cheeks. He thought he might have a little break when the last four landed quickly. “Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen.” He bit his lower lip as he squirmed. He heard the belt land on the bed.

Jedikiah let Stephen have a moment to savor the burn. He ran his hands over the red ass on display. He admired the color that was there before pulling the tube of lube from the drawer. He slicked up just one finger, sliding it inside Stephen, smirking at the sudden gasp from his young lover.

Stephen hadn't been expecting Jedikiah to finger his ass before the spanking was over. He tried to stay still, but failed as he instinctively pushed back. The finger disappeared and he groaned at the loss. He wasn't ready when the flogger landed on his already sore ass. He screamed out, jerking forward. “Sixteen!”

Jedikiah let the ends of the flogger trail over Stephen's ass before pulling it back and snapping it forward. He heard the cry before Stephen managed to call out, “Seventeen.” He frowned a little, but when Stephen didn't use his safe word, he continued.

Stephen couldn't see past the tears in his eyes. His ass stung and the flogger was making it worse. Another two blows hit. “Eighteen. Nineteen.” The tears started falling. He felt Jed's hand caress his lower back. “Keep going.” It was hissed out. “Eleven more, Master.”

Jedikiah saw the tears. He wasn't sure if Stephen could take it, but he trusted his lover to know if his limit was reached. He snapped the flogger forward four times quickly. He winced at the cries each one got.

“Twenty, twenty one, twenty two, twenty three!” Stephen jerked forward with each blow, lifting his feet from the ground in turn. He could feel the blows becoming lighter. “No! No holding back!” He tried to look at Jedikiah through his tears. “No holding back, Master.”

With Stephen's words, Jedikiah nodded. He took another three blows, not holding back. He flinched when Stephen screamed, then started sobbing.

“Twenty four, twenty five, twenty six!” Stephen couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He was sobbing at the punishment, but he knew it was almost over. He could do it. Two more blows landed. “Twenty seven, twenty eight.” He heard the flogger hit the bed. He clenched his hands into fists. “Two more, Master. I still need two more.” He closed his eyes and waited. He heard as Jedikiah picked the flogger up. The last two blows landed. Stephen jumped with each one, crying out. “Twenty nine! Thirty!” Even though there was pain in his voice, there was also victory. He had done it.

Jedikiah dropped the flogger and ran a hand gently over Stephen's red and raw ass. “Are you okay?”

Stephen nodded. “Yeah. I’m fine.” He smiled through the tears. “Hurts, but feels good too.” He whimpered a bit as Jedikiah's fingers slid down his crack and teased his hole. “Please, Master.”

Jedikiah smiled faintly. “Please what?”

Stephen held himself still, forcing himself to relax. “Please put your fingers in me, Master?”

Jedikiah pulled back and slicked his fingers up. He slid one in. “Just my fingers, Stephen?” He worked a second in. “Or do you want my whole hand? Or my cock? One or the other, Stephen. Hand or cock?”

Stephen whimpered at the choice. “Cock. I want your cock, Master. I want your cock in me. I want your come in me, Master. I want you to come so deep in me that I'll always have some of your come in me, Master.”

Jedikiah bit his lip at Stephen's words. It wasn't often that his young submissive would talk like that around him. His cock went from half hard to completely hard just at those words. He groaned and and worked a third finger in. “I shouldn't give you my cock, Stephen. I really shouldn't, but you did take the spanking beautifully.” He worked a fourth finger in the teen. “I think I need to reward you.” He added more lube and worked his fingers into Stephen.

Stephen couldn't stop himself. He pushed back on those fingers. He moaned as he felt Jedikiah push his fingers forward until he could feel the knuckles pressing against his rim. He nodded. “Please, Master. I want both. I want your hand, then your cock. May I have both, Master?”

Jedikiah knew Stephen could take his whole hand. They'd done it before. It would take more prep, and he badly wanted to get his cock in the teen, he nodded to himself as he pulled his fingers out. “Up on the bed, Stephen. On your knees, ass in the air.” He watched as Stephen climbed up on the bed, managing to get in position while his hands were still cuffed behind his back.

Stephen whimpered at the loss of Jedikiah's fingers in him. He got up on the bed the way Jedikiah wanted him. His legs were spread, opening himself up for anything Jedikiah wanted to do to him. He felt the bed dip behind him as Jedikiah climbed on. One hand lightly gripped his hip as something blunt was pushed up against his hole. It was too cold to be Jedikiah's cock. He felt the cool sensation of silicone as a vibrator was pushed inside him. He wanted to push back against it, but Jedikiah's grip and his position kept him steady.

Jedikiah watched as the toy was swallowed up by Stephen's hole. “You’re so greedy for it.” He flipped a switch and smirked as Stephen began trembling, hole convulsing around the toy as it began vibrating. “Don't move, Stephen.” He got up and went into the bathroom.

Stephen cried out after a minute of the vibrator in his ass. He was tilted in such a way that the toy wasn't at risk of falling out. He shook his head, legs shaking after another minute. “Please, Master!”

Jedikiah stuck his head out of the bathroom. “Do. Not. Come. Stephen.” He finished up in there and came out, another toy in hand. “Instead of my hand, I’m going to push your limits further, Stephen. Open your eyes.”

Stephen opened his eyes and saw that Jedikiah had another toy in his hand. This one was a bit bigger than the one he knew was already in his ass. He moaned when he realized what Jedikiah meant to do. He nodded and licked his lips. “I always wanted to try double, Master.” He groaned and closed his eyes again as he felt Jedikiah's fingers stretching his rim out a bit more. He was about to be stretched more than he had been before. He forced himself to relax, even with the vibration against his prostate.

Jedikiah finally got two fingers in Stephen. He decided to switch the vibrator off. He could tell how close Stephen really was and he did not want Stephen to come too soon. It had happened once before. Stephen had been devastated that he'd failed his Master. It was the worst drop he'd ever had and it scared both of them. He didn't want it to happen a second time. He pulled his fingers out and lubed up the second toy. He slid one finger back into Stephen and used that as an opening point to start pushing the second toy in.

Stephen let out a cry of pleasure pain at the feel of the second vibrator being pushed in. He wanted to push back, but he held himself still. “God, oh God, ohgodohgod.” He felt Jedikiah's hand rubbing his lower back.

Jedikiah smiled at the reaction Stephen had. He rubbed Stephen's back gently for a moment until he had the second toy pushed deep inside the teen. He began working it in and out before taking hold of the other one, working them together, one in, the other out. He relished the cries and pants that Stephen let out. He couldn't handle it anymore. He pulled the smaller one out, then shifted position and lined his cock up with Stephen's hole. He pushed in, next to the vibrator still in the young man.

Stephen whimpered as one of the toys disappeared, but let out a shout as Jedikiah’s cock took its place. He near screamed at the first thrust when Jedikiah's hips snapped up against his sore ass cheeks. It hurt so good that he almost felt like he'd pass out from the pleasure pain of it. He barely noticed when the toy began vibrating.

Jedikiah moaned at how tight Stephen was with the vibrator in there too. “Do not come, Stephen. I’m going to fuck you like this until I come, then I’m going to fist you until I say you can come.” He heard the answering mewling from Stephen and began fucking him in earnest.

Stephen cried out with each thrust, not able to speak. He fought to hold back, grateful when Jedikiah's gripped the base of his cock, keeping him from coming hard just when he thought he was going to lose the fight.

Jedikiah pushed in hard one last time before shouting Stephen's name as he spilled into his lover. He took a moment to relax, rubbing Stephen's back. He pulled out, then turned off the vibrator. He pulled it out and set it aside. He sat back and admired the young ass in front of him, still red from the spanking. He watched as his come started to leak out of the loose hole. He grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers again. He caught his come as it started to drip down over Stephen's hard cock. He pushed it back into Stephen's ass, his fingers dipping in as well.

Stephen whimpered as he felt Jedikiah's come slipping out, then being pushed back in. He nodded and managed a few soft and slurred words. “Oh, fuck, yes. Yes, please, Master. I need your fingers. I need your hand, Master.”

Jedikiah chuckled. “You have the greediest hole I’ve ever seen, Stephen. It took two toys. One toy and my cock. Now it's going to take my whole hand. I'd bet you could have taken both toys and my cock. Three big things filling up your greedy little hole.” He didn't know if Stephen could, but he thought he might find out one day.

Stephen moaned at the words, clenching around the fingers in his ass. There were three already. A fourth joined them. He relaxed around them and felt the top knuckles tugging at his rim. The fingers pulled back and then pushed forward again, thumb tucked underneath.

Jedikiah added more lube and pressed forward. He got the four knuckles in, one at a time. Now it was just his thumb knuckle to get in. He went slow, adding more lube as he went. With how open the teen was, it didn't take long before that knuckle popped in and Stephen's hole twitched around his wrist. He slowly curled his fingers into a fist, twisting his wrist.

Stephen moaned at the feel of Jedikiah's hand in his ass. He bit his lip hard to keep his hips still. “Please, Master. Fuck me with your fist, Master.” He cried out as Jedikiah did as he asked.

Jedikiah worked his fist in and out, he pulled back until his thumb knuckle was pulling against the rim, then pushed forward as far as he could. “You're doing great, Stephen. You can come when you need.”

Stephen let it build, knowing he had permission. When Jedikiah's other hand started stroking him, he cried out and came. He felt Jedikiah pull out and the handcuffs disappeared. He slumped forward and to the side, whimpering a little. He barely registered his lover moving around and cleaning up. He hissed a little as he felt the cool cream being gently rubbed over his still stinging ass. He felt the bed dip after and strong arms pulling him in, Jedikiah whispering words of praise as his back was rubbed and his hair smoothed back.

Jedikiah got Stephen settled against himself and held the trembling teen, still whispering words of praise, until Stephen fell asleep. He was halfway to sleep himself when he heard John’s voice in his head.

_We need to talk._

_John? Now?_

_Would be ideal, yes._

_Where?_

_Noodle shop._

Jedikiah got up, careful to not wake Stephen. He dressed in jeans and a blue sweater before teleporting out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
